Sweetest Smell
by Kyuushirou
Summary: [KaiShin] Hanya gara-gara setangkai mawar ungu, membuat Kaito memiliki kemampuan untuk membedakan 'bau tubuh' manusia. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau efeknya akan lebih parah ketika dirinya mencium 'wangi' sang detektif timur hingga identitas KID yang menjadi taruhan.
1. Chapter 1

Request dari **Liliana Pelangi** yang menyuruh Kyuu buat publish fict ini :'3

Hope you like it~ Liliana-san XD

* * *

 **Detective Conan maupun Magic Kaito bukan milik saya! Saya cuma meminjam karakternya saja!**

 **Warning : OOC, Semi-canon, EYD, typo(s), yaoi, bahasa campur, dan kesalahan lain yang luput dari mata dan hati(?) saia!**

 **Pair : KaiShin**

 **Don't like? Don't read it! :p**

* * *

Seorang pemuda tampak berlari di sebuah koridor panjang menuju atap sekolah. Surai cokelatnya bergerak lincah mengikuti gerakan pemiliknya. Gakuran hitam yang ia pakai terlihat berantakan akibat dibawa berlari secepat mungkin. Pemuda itu mempercepat langkahnya menaiki tangga lalu berbelok ke kanan.

Saat manik _indigo_ -nya menemukan sebuah pintu, ia langsung membuka dan segera menutupnya rapat. Punggungnya ia sandarkan di belakang pintu. Dadanya naik turun disertai napasnya yang memburu. Kakinya merosot hingga terduduk.

Atap sekolah yang sepi membuat pemuda itu mendesah lega. Semilir angin lembut menerpa wajahnya, ia mengangkat kepalanya seraya menatap langit yang kala itu sangat biru dan tak tertutup oleh awan sedikitpun.

Setelah napasnya stabil, ia kembali menundukan wajah dan—

"—HAHAHAHAHA!" pemuda tadi tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memukul lantai di bawahnya. Saking nikmatnya ia tertawa, perutnya terasa sakit hingga air mata turut jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Aksinya makin heboh saat ia mulai berguling-guling di lantai masih dengan gelak tawanya.

Tawaannya berhenti saat kepalanya tidak sengaja menubruk pintu. "Pff—hahahaha, aku tidak percaya—hahaha—" sang _brunette_ kesulitan bicara karena masih menahan tawa. "Hosh, hosh, haha—aku tidak percaya aku melakukannya hahaha—aah~ aku tak bisa berhenti tertawa hahaha—"

Merasa bahwa perutnya sudah terasa sangat sakit, ia pun berhenti memikirkan kejadian yang membuatnya bisa tertawa seperti itu dengan menghela napas dalam-dalam. Beberapa menit kemudian tawanya hilang dan berganti menjadi senyuman kecil—yang mendekati seringai.

"Aah~ mengerjai Hakuba memang menyenangkan~"

Saat ia melihat sebuah mawar ungu di depannya, sang _brunette_ mengerutkan kening. Seingatnya tadi bunga tersebut tidak ada di sana. Sejak kapan?

Penasaran, ia pun mengambil bunga itu dan mengendus wanginya.

Pemuda itu—Kuroba Kaito—sama sekali tidak tahu kalau bunga yang ia endus akan berakibat fatal untuk dua puluh empat jam ke depan.

* * *

 **.**

 **Sweetest Smell**

 **.**

* * *

 _Dua puluh menit yang lalu sebelum Kaito pergi ke atap,_

Siang hari yang cerah, ditambah iklim yang sudah memasuki musim panas menambah terik matahari berlipat-lipat lebih panas dari biasanya. Seorang remaja berambut cokelat hanya bisa menghela napas panjang—bosan. Sesekali ia melirik jendela dengan langit biru tanpa awan satu pun—pantas saja hari serasa panas sekali. Ia menggerakan sebelah tangannya menuju kerah bajunya lalu mengibas-ngibas kerah tersebut sebagai cara penghilang panas. Namun, hal yang ia lakukan tidak terlalu membuat suhu tubuhnya mendingin. Dengan ekspresi lelah, satu tangannya lagi ia gerakan untuk menghapus keringat yang telah meluncur dari dahinya.

Bola mata biru keunguannya menatap guru yang sedang menerangkan di depan kelas dengan bosan. Di hari sepanas ini, _mood_ -nya untuk belajar entah kenapa langsung menghilang. Di saat seperti ini, ia lebih menyukai untuk berenang di kolam renang dan mendinginkan tubuhnya yang kepanasan.

Saat ia merasakan sebuah tatapan dari arah belakang, Kaito memutar bola matanya malas. Dirinya tahu kalau tuan detektif dari Inggris itu sedang menatapnya lekat. Pasti sang detektif beriris _ruby_ itu akan mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan tentang Kaito KID—mengingat ia nanti malam akan mengadakan 'pertunjukan' atau aksi mencurinya. Ha—ah, cuaca panas yang menyebalkan semakin buruk akibat hawa kearoganan si detektif british.

Sebuah ide pun muncul dibenaknya, Kaito nyengir lebar. Dia pasti akan membuat Hakuba menderita dan tak memiliki waktu untuk mengitrogasinya saat istirahat siang nanti.

Tak lama kemudian bel pun berbunyi, Kaito mulai mempersiapkan trik khususnya untuk si kuda putih—Hakuba.

Seorang gadis yang menyadari gelagat mencurigakan dari Kaito hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Wajahnya yang terlihat cantik tambah mempesona ketika ia tersenyum—membuat seluruh murid lelaki terkagum— _minus_ Kaito. Gadis berambut hitam _magenta_ itu bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Kaito.

"Sedang merencanakan sesuatu, Kuroba-kun?"

Kaito menoleh ke arah gadis tersebut dengan menautkan alisnya. "Menurutmu?"

Gadis itu menyeringai kecil dan pergi begitu saja; meninggalkan Kaito yang tampak terheran melihat tingkah anehnya.

"Eh? BaKaito tidak sedang merencanakan apapun kan?" seorang gadis lain bersurai cokelat panjang menatap Kaito dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Sang gadis anggun tadi—Koizumi Akako—mengalihkan pandangannya pada Nakamori Aoko yang masih menatap Kaito penasaran.

"Tidak, Nakamori-san. Dia hanya akan melakukan sesuatu," Akako menyeringai ke arah Aoko yang memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti.

Lalu manik biru cerah Aoko mendapati Akako yang tengah memegang setangkai bunga. "Hei, bunga mawar itu dari Kaito? Aoko tidak ingat dia bisa memberikan bunga warna ungu," katanya polos.

"Cemburu?" Akako menyeringai tipis.

— _blush!_

Rona merah lalu menghiasi pipi gadis _brunette_. "Tentu saja tidak, Aoko hanya penasaran!" sanggahnya.

Akako menyimpan punggung tangan di depan mulut sambil tertawa. "Hohoho, tidak usah seperti itu, aku hanya bercanda. Lagipula mawar ini adalah mawar sihir yang memiliki kekuatan khusus, aku tidak tahu apa kekuatannya tapi aku harus segera memusnahkannya sebelum terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan," ia memutar-mutar tangkai bunga tersebut.

Ekspresi Aoko langsung horor seketika. " _Sou ka_ , le-lebih baik kau segera menghancurkannya! Nanti bisa menular! Haha, Aoko duluan ya~"

Akhirnya, Aoko pergi meninggalkan Akako yang masih diam di tempatnya. Gadis penyihir itu juga sangat penasaran tentang bunga yang ia pegang ini—hingga Lucifer menyuruhnya untuk segera menghancurkannya. Tapi, karena ia tidak ingin terkena masalah. Setidaknya ia akan menuruti perkataan orang kepercayaannya.

Bola mata Akako melebar saat melihat kepulan asap warna pink yang menguar di seluruh kelas—sepertinya Kaito tengah memulai triknya.

Setelah asap itu menghilang dan pandangan menjadi jelas.

Samar-samar Akako melihat siluet di tengah kelas. Dirinya tidak tahu sejak kapan meja-meja dan kursi sudah berjajar rapih di pinggir kelas menyisakan ruangan tengah kelas yang kosong, tapi saat melihat siapa siluet yang berada di tengah kelas itu, ia mendengus kecil menahan tawa.

Di sana—di tengah kelas, Hakuba tengah memakai baju balet berwarna pink selutut dihiasi dengan sayap putih _plus_ sebuah mahkota yang terbingkai cantik di atas kepalanya.

Sontak, seluruh kelas langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya.

Aoko yang melihatnya juga ikut tertawa. Namun, dengan cepat ia berteriak kencang dan segera mengejar Kaito yang sosoknya sudah menghilang.

Wajah Hakuba memerah malu, dengan cepat sang detektif pergi meninggalkan kelas untuk ganti baju—Akako tak terlalu mempedulikan masalah itu, karena ia sangat terkejut melihat bunga mawar ungu yang tadi ia pegang kini sudah tidak ada di tangannya.

"Hmm, sepertinya sesuatu yang menarik akan terjadi."

.

.

.

 _Kembali ke atap sekolah,_

Kaito yang selesai mengendus bunga mawar ungu itu memutuskan untuk bolos pelajaran. Jika ia kembali ke kelas, pasti dirinya akan _kena_ amukan Aoko dan Hakuba. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk pulang saja ke rumah—lagipula ia sudah mengemasi barang-barangnya saat dirinya kabur tadi.

Kaito berjalan santai ke rumahnya. Entah kenapa pandangannya terasa mengabur disertai dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak fit. Napasnya tampak memburu diiringi dengan langkah yang lunglai. Tak kuat menahan kondisi tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba lemas, Kaito pun memilih untuk meloncat-loncat lewat atap rumah—tanpa disadari orang lain—agar ia segera sampai di rumahnya.

Sesampainya di rumah, ia memasang alarm lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Matanya yang setengah terbuka memandang kosong meja di depannya. Pikirannya dilanda rasa bimbang, ia kebingungan akan bagaimana 'pertunjukannya' nanti saat kondisi tubuhnya sedang tak bagus seperti ini.

Hatinya tambah tak menentu saat ia mengingat sosok _tantei-kun_ yang sudah dua bulan ini tak menghadiri pertunjukannya, dirinya hanya mendengar kalau _tantei-kun_ sudah mendapatkan tubuhnya kembali. Tapi kenapa dia tidak pergi ke pertunjukannya? Apakah dia sudah tak tertarik lagi padanya? Padahal Kaito sangat senang sekali jika _tantei-kun_ muncul. Pertunjukannya terasa lebih menarik jika sang detektif berkacamata itu datang.

Belum sempat otaknya merespon untuk menjawab pertanyaan, matanya telah tertutup menyembunyikan manik _indigo_ -nya. Kaito pun tertidur dengan perasaan tak enak yang terus mengganjal hati sejak pulang sekolah.

.

.

.

Langit gelap keabuan menandakan waktu sudah malam. Bintang-bintang tampak berkerlap-kerlip di lukisan langit tanpa awan. Bulan purnama pun turut ikut serta untuk mengisi langit malam yang terlihat cerah. Suara-suara kendaraan yang tadi siang sempat ramai perlahan memudar. Orang-orang yang pagi tadi memiliki semangat menggebu-gebu pun kini terlihat lemas tak bertenaga.

Namun, sebagian orang yang masih memiliki tugas untuk diselesaikan tentunya belum merasa kelelahan dan malah menunjukan semangat yang membara. Begitulah yang ditunjukan oleh para polisi divisi dua khusus kasus pencurian. Malam ini, Kaito KID akan memulai aksi mencurinya. Dan tugas mereka adalah untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi.

Di darat, berbagai mobil berpatroli mengitari sebuah museum; lampu cahaya di mana-mana; polisi yang mondar-mandir untuk bersiap-siap; dan seorang Nakamori Ginzo yang masih dengan setianya berteriak kesana-sini untuk mengantisipasi keberadaan dan aksi KID.

Pria berkumis itu tak henti-hentinya berteriak—menyentak—beberapa bawahannya untuk menyiapkan berbagai pormasi yang akan dilakukan. Saat bola mata hitamnya menatap langit, ia berteriak—lagi—menggunakan toa ke arah helikopter untuk terus bersiaga bila mana KID muncul lewat udara.

Sang inspektur tersenyum lebar. Ia sangat percaya diri bahwa hari ini dirinya akan berhasil untuk menangkap KID. Rasa percaya dirinya datang dikarenakan ia sudah mem- _block_ semua jalur yang biasa digunakan oleh KID untuk melarikan diri. Dimulai dari para petugasnya yang ia beri 'tanda'; jalan keluar lewat darat yang dia beri jebakan; dan sebuah kipas angin raksasa bila KID melarikan diri lewat udara.

Sang Inspektur hanya tinggal menunggu KID datang satu jam lagi.

Ketika bola matanya menemukan sosok teman baik anaknya sedang menatap serius museum, ia mengerutkan kening. Seingatnya, Kaito tidak pernah menunjukan raut seserius itu. Dirinya tambah heran saat melihat 'Kaito' memandangnya sejenak lalu berjalan ke arahnya.

"Nakamori-keibu. Apakah ventilasi udara sudah dijaga? Setahuku rute itu yang paling mendekati untuk dipakai KID," suaranya terdengar serius. Tatapan tajamnya memandangi Nakamori datar.

Sang inspektur terdiam. "Huh?"

"Tenang saja, tadi aku sudah memberitahu yang lain." Sebuah suara memotong acara 'berkhayal' Nakamori.

'Kaito' menoleh dan memandang seorang remaja berambut cokelat karamel yang sedang memasang pose angkuh khasnya.

"Kalau tidak salah, kamu Kudo Shinichi? Detective of the East?" remaja tadi tersenyum kecil. "Namaku Hakuba Saguru, aku sudah mendengar beritamu tentang BO. Selamat atas kemenanganmu," ia menatap Shinichi dengan pandangan ramah.

"Uh, _thanks_." Shinichi tersenyum singkat.

Melihat interaksi kedua pemuda di depannya membuat dirinya tersadar. "Ha?! Jadi kau detektif?" Nakamori meninggikan suaranya. "Kalian anak-anak lebih baik pergi saja dari sini, ini adalah urusan polisi!" serunya sambil menatap tidak suka kedua detektif di depannya. Pantas saja pemuda bernama Kudo Shinichi itu selalu menunjukan raut serius ternyata dia bukan Kaito.

Hakuba dan Shinichi hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar rutukan sang inspektur. Keduanya kemudian pergi—menghiraukan protes dari Nakamori yang terus menyuruh mereka untuk meninggalkan tempat ini dan tidak ikut campur.

Malam ini, KID akan mencuri sebuah permata bernama Titanium of Ra yang berasal dari Mesir. Menurut sejarah, permata itu merupakan peninggalan dewa kuno yang mewakili matahari, sejarah juga masih menyatakan bahwa masih ada dua lagi permata seperti itu yang sampai saat ini belum ditemukan. Batu berbentuk kristal berwarna hijau kebiruan dengan kilat merah itu ditemukan oleh Jirokichi saat terjadi pelelangan barang mesir. Berniat untuk memamerkannya pada publik, batu itu malah menjadi target Kaito KID. Atas alasan itulah Shinichi yang notabenenya sedang enggan berpatisipasi dengan KID memutuskan untuk ikut.

Sekitar dua bulan yang lalu, dirinya berhasil mengalahkan BO dibantu dengan FBI, CIA dan polisi rahasia Jepang. _Well_ , siapa sangka kalau seorang Amuro Tooru atau Furuya Rei bersedia untuk membantu bahkan berkorban banyak meskipun dirinya sangat tidak menyukai Akai? Hal itu masih menjadi misteri bagi Shinichi, tapi sudahlah. Sekarang hal itu sama sekali tidak penting.

Jujur, saat ini kondisi tubuh Shinichi masih belum fit. Ia masih merasa lelah dan sakit kepala akibat obat penawar yang Haibara berikan untuk kembali ke wujud asalnya. Bukan hanya fisik yang lelah, namun pikiran serta hatinya juga ikut tersiksa.

Setelah ia membasmi BO dan berbicara pada Ran. Gadis karate itu awalnya sangat marah hingga mengabaikan Shinichi selama sebulan penuh. Shinichi yang mengerti akan perasaan Ran yang selalu menunggunya hingga satu tahun lebih hanya bisa membiarkan gadis itu untuk menyendiri. Ia tidak bisa membuat Ran untuk segera memaafkannya atau berteman baik lagi dengannya. Karena ia tahu, konsekuensi apa yang akan dirinya terima setelah membohongi orang yang ia sayangi sejak lama.

Shinichi padahal hanya menjelaskan tentang masalah BO pada Ran, namun gadis itu telah mengabaikannya hampir sebulan. Maka dari itu, ia belum memberitahu perihal Conan pada gadis karate itu. Mungkin ia tidak akan pernah menceritakannya—mungkin. Shinichi tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia memberitahu kalau dirinya adalah Conan, ugh! Mungkin ia bisa dibantai habis—pikirnya merinding.

Untungnya, sebulan lalu Ran datang menghampirinya dan mengobrol dengan kondisi kikuk. Saat Ran berkata kalau dia akan mencoba memaafkan Shinichi dan mengajak untuk kembali berteman biasa. Shinichi dengan senang hati menerimanya dengan rasa canggung.

Dirinya sudah tahu jika saat ia kembali perasaan Ran padanya akan berubah dan tidak akan pernah bisa bersama. Shinichi juga tahu kalau Ran sudah mulai melupakan perasaanya saat dirinya masih berwujud Conan. Sama halnya dengan perasaan Shinichi yang telah berubah. Sang detektif benar-benar sangat bersyukur mereka berdua bisa terlepas dari bayangan masa lalu dan terus berjalan ke depan dengan raut gembira.

Masalah lainnya adalah Sonoko!

Perempuan berambut pendek itu malah menghasut Ran agar dirinya datang ke aksi KID dan harus mendapatkan fotonya dalam jarak yang dekat atau kalau bisa sekalian menangkapnya. Shinichi yang tidak bisa menolak permintaan Ran—dirinya masih merasa bersalah pada gadis itu—akhirnya menyetujui permintaannya.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang. Dengan tubuh yang terasa berat; pikiran yang tak fokus; rasa bosan yang menyebalkan disertai teriakan Nakamori—yang membuat telinganya berdengung—sukses membuat kondisi tubuhnya bertambah buruk. Oh! Betapa inginnya ia untuk pulang dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur lalu tidur.

Shinichi pun hanya bisa menghela napas berat.

Ia melirik jam tangannya yang telah menunjukan pukul 11.30, sekitar tiga puluh menit lagi KID akan memulai aksinya. Kaki jenjangnya ia langkahkan ke belakang museum, saat ia tak sengaja melihat Ran dan Sonoko—yang terlihat heboh meski pacarnya ada di sampingnya, sedang berceloteh riang akan kedatangan KID—Shinichi pun dengan cepat masuk ke dalam museum. Kalau Sonoko sampai melihatnya, Shinichi pasti akan mendapat omelan lagi karena telah mengabaikan Ran. Dan dengan kondisi hatinya yang seperti ini, Shinichi memilih untuk menyendiri.

Sang detektif pun melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah gedung tinggi yang berada tepat di samping museum.

.

.

.

Sebuah siluet putih tengah berdiri di atap gedung yang terletak beberapa meter dari lokasi museum. Jubah yang ia kenakan nampak berkibar tertiup angin malam. Sosoknya yang serba putih seolah tidak terlihat tertutup oleh gelapnya malam ibarat sebuah bayangan.

Sosok itu—Kaito KID, menggunakan teropongnya untuk mengawasi gerak-gerik polisi. Ia menyeringai kecil. Kondisi di museum saat ini sama dengan prediksinya.

Iris dibalik _monocle_ -nya melirik sebuah jam yang tertempel di tembok. Lima belas menit lagi pertunjukannya akan dimulai.

Ia menghela napas berat. Kondisi tubuhnya hari ini entah kenapa terasa sangat buruk.

Meski ia berusaha untuk mengabaikan hal aneh yang ia alami demi pertunjukannya. Tetap saja tubuhnya bereaksi sendiri tanpa bisa ditahan.

Padahal dirinya harus senantiasa fokus, namun hidungnya malah terus mencium bau-bau aneh yang ada di udara.

Semenjak Kaito bangun dari tidurnya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya. Sang pesulap mulai mencium berbagai bau dari tiap manusia yang ia lihat. Setelah disimpulkan, Kaito tahu kalau kemampuan barunya itu adalah penciuman sensitif khas seekor anjing.

Awalnya ia panik dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Namun, karena ia harus segera mempersiapkan diri untuk pertunjukan. Dirinya pun mengabaikan kemampuan itu, lagipula tak ada hal negatif dari kemampuannya, dibiarkan sebentar juga hilang—mungkin.

Kaito menyeringai lebar saat beberapa detik lagi pertunjukannya akan dimulai.

" _Ladies and Gentleman!_ —"

Pertunjukan pun dimulai.

.

.

.

Samar-samar Shinichi mendengar pekikan para polisi yang sepertinya terkena jebakan KID. Ia mendengus geli membayangkan berbagai ekspresi apa saja yang dikeluarkan anggota polisi divisi dua itu. Pasti mereka sedang terkurung di dalam lift; pingsan oleh gas tidur; atau yang lebih parah pakaian mereka berganti menjadi pakaian binatang atau cosplay anime.

Sang detektif membuka sebuah pintu di depannya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk melihat langit yang nampak indah ditemani sang rembulan.

Shinichi merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang disekitarnya. Ia menyeringai. Mungkin KID berada di sekitar sini sesuai prediksinya.

Bersamaan dengan langkah Shinichi menuju atap gedung. KID muncul di depannya sambil memegang Titanium of Ra. Seringai menyebalkan miliknya seperti biasa tersungging di bibir—membuat Shinichi merasa jengkel saat melihat seringai yang seolah mengatakan kalau KID yang akan terus menang dan tidak akan pernah tertangkap.

"Oh, sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu, _Meitantei~_ sungguh ke—"

Sang detektif menautkan alisnya heran saat melihat KID yang nampak mematung, seringaiannya pun menghilang digantikan dengan ekspresi datar yang tak terbaca. Shinichi langsung waspada jika KID akan melakukan sesuatu, atau ada yang sedang mengincar mereka. _Well_ , Shinichi tahu kalau KID juga memiliki musuh selain polisi.

Shinichi yang tak merasakan hal yang mencurigakan di sekitarnya, mendelik malas ke arah KID. "Oi! Daripada kau terdiam seperti itu. Lebih baik kau kembalikan Titanium of Ra, KID!"

KID masih bergeming di tempatnya. Hal itu membuat Shinichi tidak nyaman, dia bisa merasakan kalau saat ini KID tengah menatapnya lekat.

 _'Apa yang terjadi dengannya?'_

Sebelum Shinichi membuka suara untuk kembali bertanya, KID dengan cepat bergerak ke arah Shinichi dan mencengkram lengan sang detektif ke arah pintu seraya menghimpitnya dengan tubuhnya agar tak bisa kabur.

"Whoah! Apa yang kau lakukan KID! _Hanase_!" pekik sang detektif.

Shinichi berontak untuk lepas. Namun, tenaga KID sepertinya lebih kuat darinya. Tanpa ia sadari, KID tengah mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas kepala dan mencengkramnya dengan satu tangan. Lalu, tangannya yang satu lagi KID gunakan untuk menutup mulut Shinichi agar tak berteriak.

"HMPH!"

Berbagai rontaan terus dilakukan Shinichi. Sayangnya, berapa kali pun sang detektif berusaha untuk melepaskan diri, ia hanya semakin membuat KID menghimpit tubuhnya dan membuat ia tak bisa bergerak. Apalagi saat Shinichi tak sengaja merasakan kaki KID yang masuk diantara kedua kakinya. Tubuh Shinichi pun entah kenapa mulai memanas disertai rona merah di pipinya.

' _Che, ini namanya_ sekuhara _! Apa yang KID pikirkan!'_

KID yang sampai saat ini tak terlihat sedang memasang ekspresi apa—terhalang oleh gelapnya malam—mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher sang detektif. Pesulap itu pun kini mengendus leher Shinichi dengan gerakan lambat hingga membuat seluruh badan Shinichi merinding.

Wajah Shinichi makin memerah saat menerima gestur itu. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang akan KID lakukan. Tapi napas hangat KID yang terus menyapu lehernya membuat seluruh badannya bergetar—seakan meminta sentuhan lebih. Oh! Apa yang ia pikirkan!

Shinichi yang tidak sengaja menggerakan kakinya, membuat badan mereka semakin tertempel hingga Shinichi bisa mendengar detak jantung KID, apalagi saat Shinichi salah bergerak hingga menimbulkan gesekan antara selakangan miliknya dan KID.

"Ahmph!"

Akibat dari gerakannya itu selain membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang. KID juga malah mulai mencium lehernya hingga membuat sang detektif melenguh tertahan.

' _Sial! Bad move! Bad mouth! Kuso!'_

"KID?!" teriakan Nakamori bergema di belakang pintu.

Shinichi langsung panik, ia tidak mau polisi melihat posisi ambigunya saat ini. Bisa salah paham atau lebih parahnya reputasinya hancur dan dirinya akan dikerumuni oleh wartawan yang sibuk mengintrogasi hidupnya. Oh, ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

KID yang sepertinya mendengar teriakan itu akhirnya melepas cengkramannya. Shinichi yang lega karena ia sudah tak terkurung lagi bermaksud untuk memarahi dan menjauh dari KID. Namun, sebelum hal itu terjadi kedua tangan KID telah merangkul pinggannya dan membawanya berlari ke pembatas pagar di atap.

' _Oh, tidak! Jangan bilang!'_

Dan seperti prediksi Shinichi, KID pun pergi sambil membawa sang detektif di tangannya.

.

.

.

Shinichi yang pasrah akan keadaannya hanya bisa diam. Ia melihat jalan asing yang tak pernah dirinya lihat sebelumnya. Sebenarnya KID akan membawanya kemana?

Tep

Mereka sampai di sebuah rumah di kota yang Shinichi tak tahu di mana. Pemandangan yang ia lihat sangat asing dan terlihat tenang. Dirinya tahu kalau ia tidak terbang terlalu lama dan kemungkinan kota ini tidak terlalu jauh dari Beika. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak tahu ini di mana.

Saat pegangan KID mengendur, Shinichi dengan cepat meronta dan berhasil lepas dari cengkraman si pencuri. Ia buru-buru berlari menjauihi sang pesulap. Sayangnya, karena ia sedang berada di atap rumah, dirinya tak bisa menjauh lagi. Tidak mungkin Shinichi harus lompat ke bawah kan?

' _Bagaimana aku lari?'_

Baru saja sang detektif akan melompat nekat, KID telah kembali memeluknya dari belakang sambil mengendus lehernya.

— _blush!_

Shinichi makin tak mengerti, dari tadi KID terus saja mengendus atau mencium lehernya. Memangnya ada yang salah dengan baunya?

Sebelum pikirannya memproses keadaan, KID telah membawa Shinichi gaya _bridal_ seraya memasuki rumah tersebut.

Sang detektif yang tidak suka perlakuan KID, tentu saja berusaha meronta agar lepas dari rengkuhan sang pencuri. Sayangnya, seberapa besar rontaan yang ia lakukan, dirinya tidak berhasil untuk melepaskan diri dari jeratan sosok putih yang membawanya. Maka dari itu, Shinichi hanya bisa merutuk kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah dan mengutuk KID karena telah berani berbuat hal aneh seperti ini. Awas saja, ia akan minta perhitungannya nanti.

Saat memasuki rumah sederhana di bawahnya, Shinichi dibawa ke sebuah kamar yang di dalamnya terdapat berbagai macam peralatan sulap dan beberapa alat penyadap yang tergeletak tak beraturan di atas meja. Menautkan alisnya pelan, Shinichi mencoba memproses ruangan yang ia datangi. Dirinya bisa menyimpulkan kalau kamar ini adalah milik KID. Ugh, untuk apa pesulap menyebalkan itu membawanya kemari? Dia tidak akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh kan? Shinichi mulai tak enak hati.

KID mejatuhkan sang detektif ke atas kasur. Shinchi meneguk ludah paksa dengan perasaan was-was. Berbagai spekulasi negatif mulai bermunculan dipikirannya—yang berusaha ia tentang karena menganggu konsentrasinya.

Oh! Perasaannya makin berteriak bahaya saat KID mulai merangkak naik ke kasur untuk menindihnya.

' _Sial, kalau seperti ini terus aku bisa dimakan, apa yang terjadi pada KID? Kenapa ia terlihat berbeda?'_

"Oi KID! Hentikan permainnan anehmu! Ini tidak lucu tahu!"

Mengabaikan protes sang detektif. KID malah kembali memposisikan kepalanya di perpotongan bahu Shinichi. Pesulap itu mulai mencium lembut hingga membuat sang detektif mendesah pelan.

"Oi KID! Ah—nh— _Teme! Yamerou!_ " Shinichi kembali meronta, mencoba melepaskan diri.

Shinichi agak terheran saat KID menghentikan gerakannya dan bangkit dari posisi menindihnya. Alis sang detektif tertaut bingung.

Sang pesulap menjentikkan jarinya hingga asap berwarna merah muda menyebar di seluruh kamar.

Bola mata sang detektif terbelalak kaget saat melihat sosok KID yang kehilangan topi dan _monocle_ favoritnya. Kini sosoknya memakai kaus warna hijau cerah berlengan pendek. Namun, bukan itu yang membuat Shinichi kaget.

Sosok di depannya sangat mirip sekali dengan dirinya, bahkan mereka bisa dikatakan kembar _minus_ gaya rambut mereka.

Oh Shinichi ingat, pantas saja KID bisa menyamar menjadi dirinya tanpa menggunakan topeng. Wajah mereka kan sama. Ugh.

"Uhh, KID? Apa tujuanmu hingga membuka identitasmu?" Shinichi bertanya canggung.

KID tak menjawab dan hanya menatap lekat Shinichi. Sang detektif merinding melihat tatapan itu, jantungnya terasa berhenti disertai rona merah di pipinya. Siapapun yang melihat tatapan KID sekarang pasti akan merasakan perasaan yang dirasakan oleh Shinichi—sebuah tatapan di mana kita seperti ditelanjangi.

Oh, sebaiknya Shinichi harus segera lari jika tak ingin 'dimakan'.

Shinichi panik, ia langsung menggerakan kakinya untuk menendang KID tapi gagal. Dirinya malah kembali terhimpit di bawah tubuh KID yang terasa memanas.

' _Sial!'_

Sang detektif kembali _shock_ saat merasakan sebuah benda kenyal setengah basah membungkam bibirnya lembut. Otaknya terasa kosong, jantungnya berdesir tak karuan saat menerima gestur intim ini.

' _Bibirnya menempel di bibirku...'_

' _KID menciumku!'_

' _Apa yang dia pikirkan!'_

Dengan raut wajah merona Shinichi berusaha untuk melepas pagutan tersebut. Ia tambah panik saat KID mulai menggerakan bibirnya untuk menggoda Shinichi hingga membuatnya melenguh tertahan.

"Nnnh—nggh—"

Shinichi yang lelah karena terus berontak dan tak berhasil kabur akhirnya hanya bisa menutup matanya—mencoba menikmati pagutan KID yang semakin terasa dalam.

Ugh, ia merutuk kondisi tubuhnya yang sedang tidak fit!

KID mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Shinichi yang terlihat menghirup oksigen dengan rona merah di pipi. Sang pesulap kemudian kembali mencium Shinichi. Kini ia menggunakan lidahnya untuk menyapu bibir Shinichi seakan meminta akses agar sang detektif membuka mulutnya. Pikiran Shinichi yang tidak fokus, membuat sang detektif membuka mulutnya dan menyambut lidah Kaito. Pagutan panas itu pun seketika berubah menjadi duel lidah untuk mempertaruhkan siapa yang paling mendominasi.

Mereka yang kekurangan pasokan udara akhirnya menghentikan ciuman basah itu. Bola mata keduanya saling menatap dalam keheningan. Yang terdengar di ruangan itu hanyalah hembusan napas mereka yang terputus-putus akibat kegiatan tadi. Malam yang seharusnya berhawa dingin pun terasa memanas akibat ciuman itu.

Sang pesulap kemudian menundukan wajahnya untuk kembali memposisikan wajahnya di perpotongan bahu Shinichi. Sepertinya KID saat ini lebih menyukai bagian leher daripada yang lain.

Rasa kantuk yang tiba-tiba saja menyerang Shinichi membuatnya kehilangan tenaga untuk berontak. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa membuka matanya untuk melihat KID yang masih menciumi lehernya lembut—yang selalu membuatnya mendesah pelan. Dirinya hanya berharap kalau sosok pencuri itu tidak meninggalkan bekas apapun, bisa gawat nantinya.

Setelah itu, Shinichi merasakan sebuah benda manis mendarat di bibirnya dan sepasang lengan yang memeluknya erat.

.

.

.

Matahari telah terbit dari singgasananya mengantikan tugas sang rembulan. Langit yang tadinya berwarna biru gelap perlahan mulai dihiasi warna oren cerah diikuti dengan warna biru muda yang jernih.

Shinichi yang merasakan hangatnya sinar mentari yang menelusup melewati jendela kamar mulai mendesah lelah. Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka dan menunjukan manik _sapphire_ -nya yang cantik. Mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, Shinichi pun menguap pelan. Pandangannya menyapu langit-langit ruangan yang terasa asing di depannya.

Saat ia merasakan keberadaan seseorang di sampingnya, Shinichi terbelalak kaget. Ia melirik ke samping dan melihat sosok KID sedang tertidur sambil memeluknya dari pinggir.

' _Jadi yang kemarin bukan mimpi?'_

Dengan pelan, Shinichi berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan KID kemudian berjalan ke luar pintu untuk mencari informasi. Dirinya memanfaatkan situasi KID yang masih tertidur untuk kabur dari sini secepat mungkin. Shinichi tidak ingin terkena candaan KID yang sama sekali tak lucu hingga membuka wajah aslinya di depan seorang detektif seperti dirinya. Heh. Apa-apaan itu!

Langkah Shinichi terhenti saat ia sampai di pintu masuk. Ini memang perasaannya, tapi sifat KID sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang ganjil dari pesulap itu. Si pencuri yang biasanya sering berkata dengan nada menggoda atau mencemooh, sejak kemarin tidak berbicara satu kata pun. Tingkahnya mulai aneh saat KID melihat sosok dirinya di atap. Uh, apakah ini kesalahannya hingga membuat KID seperti kerasukan dan hilang kendali seperti itu?

Menggeleng pelan, Shinichi pun menghela napas panjang. Hal itu dipikir nanti saja, saat ini dia harus segera pulang untuk istirahat. Badannya sudah terlalu lelah untuk berpikir. Shinichi melirik ke arah kanan dan kiri dari rumah yang ia tempati, anehnya dirinya tidak menemukan satu orang pun yang tinggal di sini selain KID. Apakah KID memang tinggal sendiri?

—cklek!

"BaKaito! Aku membawakan sarapan untukmu~" suara seorang perempuan bergema di ruangan yang sepi bersamaan dengan gebrakan pintu yang terbuka dari luar.

Untung saja Shinichi tidak berdiri tepat di hadapan pintu. Kalau tidak, ia pasti terkena hantaman pintu kayu tersebut.

"Hei! Kenapa kau malah diam mematung seperti itu, Kaito! Kau sakit?" tanya suara itu lagi, dari suara tersebut terdengar nada khawatir.

Shinichi mematung melihat sosok gadis di depannya. Wajah gadis itu terlihat sangat mirip dengan Ran! Kecuali warna matanya yang biru bersih sedangkan Ran memiliki manik ungu. Selain itu, rambut gadis di depannya itu tampak lebih acak-acakan dibanding rambut lurus Ran.

"KAITO! Apa kau mendengarku!" serunya sebal. Gadis itu kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan dan segera menyimpan sebuah mangkuk di atas meja makan. "Hei? Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kenapa kau terus diam?" tanyanya lagi.

"Uh," Shinichi terdiam. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

Pertama, dia bukan Kaito.

Kedua, dia tidak kenal siapa gadis di depannya.

Ketiga, dia tidak bisa bilang kalau dirinya sempat diculik oleh KID .

Keempat, dia akhirnya mengetahui kalau fakta nama asli KID adalah Kaito—oke lupakan spekulasi terakhir yang tidak berhubungan dengan kondisi panik Shinichi.

Gadis itu berjalan ke arah Shinichi dengan pandangan menyelidik. Dia mengerutkan keningnya seraya menatap Shinichi lekat. "Kau Kaito kan?" tanyanya memastikan.

Akhirnya gadis di depannya menyadari kalau ia bukan Kaito. Uh, Shinichi harus menjawab apa?

"Iya, aku teman Kaito yang kebetulan menginap di rumah ini," bohong Shinichi mencoba mencari alasan yang logis.

Gadis tadi memiringkan kepalanya heran. "Eh? Tapi aku pertama kali melihatmu, kapan kalian bertemu? Kenapa Kaito tidak memberitahuku?" ia mencoba mengambil pose menganalisis.

Shinichi tersenyum canggung. "Err, kami sebenarnya baru bertemu kemarin malam saat pertunjukan KID, jadi kami baru saling kenal hehe." Bohongnya lagi.

" _Sou ka_ , pantas saja." Gadis itu mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Eh, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku Nakamori Aoko, _yoroshiku ne~_ " kenalnya riang disertai senyuman manis.

Sang detektif masih tersenyum kikuk. "Kudo Shinichi," jawabnya singkat.

Bola mata biru cerah milik gadis itu berkedip-kedip. "Eeeh?! Detektif terkenal itu?" pekiknya tak percaya. "Aoko sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Kaito mau berteman dengan detektif," ujarnya setengah percaya. Dirinya sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Kaito mau berteman dengan seorang detektif. Pasalnya teman dari kecilnya itu selalu tidak menyukai Hakuba dan hal-hal berbau detektif.

' _Aku bukan temannya sih,'_ batin Shinichi dalam hati.

Sang detektif mengangkat bahunya pelan. "Yeah, aku juga tidak tahu, ini terjadi begitu saja." Lalu ia menatap Aoko dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Jadi kau adalah puterinya Nakamori-keibu?" tanyanya.

Aoko mengangguk antusias. "Yeah itu aku, dan aku berharap ayah atau kau bisa menangkap KID suatu saat nanti. Ugh! Aku benar-benar tak suka pada pencuri menyebalkan itu!" ucapnya bersemangat dengan _background_ api membara.

Shinichi _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya. _'KID yang asli itu temanmu nak,'_ batinnya ngawur.

Lalu sang detektif teringat sesuatu. " _Nde_? Apakah kau melihat keanehan pada KI—Kaito kemarin?" tanyanya mencoba mengubah topik pembicaraan yang ada. Mungkin saja gadis ini mengetahui sesuatu yang membuat KID bertingkah aneh.

Gadis itu menaruh telunjuknya di dagu. "Hm? Rasanya tidak," ia mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin. "Dia kemarin memang pulang lebih dulu karena telah membuat Hakuba-kun memakai baju balet dengan trik menyebalkan yang ia pakai. Setelah itu aku belum bertemu lagi dengannya," jelasnya dengan nada sebal di akhir kalimat.

"Ouh," jawab Shinichi singkat. Informasi yang ia dapat sepertinya tidak bisa memecahkan misteri yang ada.

Aoko lalu melihat jam dinding, ekspresinya langsung panik seketika. "Kalau begitu Aoko permisi dulu masih ada hal yang harus dikerjakan," pamitnya sambil sedikit berlari ke arah pintu keluar.

"Oke."

Shinichi menghela napas. Dirinya sama sekali tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Untung saja ia berhasil meyakinkan gadis bernama Aoko itu hingga percaya bahwa dirinya adalah teman KID, coba kalau gadis itu keras kepala dan terus mengintrogasinya. Mungkin dirinya akan langsung dilempar sapu dan dituduh pencuri.

Che—dirinya kan orang yang diculik oleh KID, kenapa harus dituduh menjadi orang jahat? Melirik mangkuk yang ada di meja, Shinichi pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah ini secepat mungkin sebelum KID bangun. Ia berniat meminta penjelasan KID nanti setelah pencuri itu telah sadar dan kembali ke sifat asalnya. Saat ini, Shinichi tidak mau berpikir atau pun mengingat mengapa KID 'menyentuh' dirinya tanpa izin.

Baru saja sang detektif melangkahkan kakinya, ponsel yang ia bawa bergetar. Diraihnya ponsel tersebut dan menyimpannya di balik telinga.

" _Moshi moshi_?" tanyanya datar, ia tidak tahu siapa yang meneleponnya karena hanya terdapat angka saja. Tapi, ia merasa kalau dirinya harus mengangkat telepon itu.

/ _"Selamat pagi, Kudo-san."_ / Jawab pemilik suara di sebrang telepon.

Shinichi mengerutkan keningnya. Ia penasaran mengapa suara asing—yang dipastikan adalah perempuan—meneleponnya.

/ _"Aku tahu kau saat ini sedang kebingungan."_ /

Sang detektif tambah heran.

"Siapa kau?" Shinichi bertanya hati-hati.

/ _"Namaku Koizumi Akako. Aku menelepon karena ingin memberitahumu tentang kondisi KID."_ / suara gadis itu terkesan angkuh.

Shinichi menautkan alis. "Apa maksudmu? Aku saat ini sedang tidak bersama KID." Ia sengaja berkata seperti itu. Memangnya darimana perempuan di seberang telepon tahu kalau saat ini dirinya ada di rumah KID.

Sebuah kekehan kemudian terdengar di seberang telepon. / _"Jangan berbohong, karena aku tahu semuanya. Yeah, bisa dibilang KID mengalami kondisi aneh karena bunga yang aku bawa kemarin siang."_ /

"Huh?" Shinichi mulai merasakan hal buruk akan datang padanya.

/ _"Aku tidak sengaja kehilangan bunga mawar yang bisa membuat seseorang berperilaku aneh. Aku tidak tahu kalau KID akan menghirup wanginya. Tapi tenang saja, khasiat dari bunga itu akan menghilang dalam waktu 24 jam. Jadi sebelum waktunya tiba, kau tak akan bisa menjauh dari KID. Selamat berjuang, Kudo-san."_ /

"Ah! Oi, tunggu!"

Sambungan telepon pun terputus.

Oh, _great_! Dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa kabur dari KID sampai waktu 24 jam itu selesai.

Shinichi berharap kalau dirinya bisa bertahan agar keperjakaannya tidak diambil oleh sang pesulap.

* * *

 **.**

 **To be continued,**

 **.**

* * *

Seharusnya ini oneshot, tapi karena terlalu panjang jadi Kyuu bagi dua :'D (1 chap aja udah nyampe 5k gimana kalo digabung? O.O); #abaikan)

Thanks for reading~

Mind to review?

.

.

.

 **きゅうしろう**


	2. Chapter 2

_Maaf updatenya sangat lama ya_ **Liliana-san** , _file yang asalnya 5,5k+ word ntah kenapa cuma nyisa 1k word, jadi Kyuu ketik ulang seingetnya aja T.T maaf bila kualitas menulis Kyuu menurun drastis #akibatHIATUSpanjang #ojigi_

 _Dan chapter kali ini nyampe 8k+ word XD selamat menikmati~_

* * *

 **Detective Conan dan Magic Kaito © Aoyama Gosho**

 **Sweetest Smell © Kyuushirou**

 **Warning : OOC, Semi-canon, EYD, typo(s), yaoi, bahasa campur, dan kesalahan lain yang luput dari mata dan hati(?) saia!**

 **Pair : KaiShin**

 **Don't like? Don't read it! :p**

* * *

Shinichi menaruh ponselnya ke saku sambil mendesah kasar. Ia memijat kepalanya yang terasa sangat pusing. Dirinya memang tidak tahu apakah gadis bernama Akako itu berkata jujur atau tidak. Yang pasti, separuh perkataan gadis itu benar. Shinichi kembali mendesah lelah. Sepertinya ia tidak akan bisa pulang dan harus tetap di sini. Karena ia tahu, KID akan mengikutinya kemana pun sampai waktu dua puluh empat jam itu habis.

Baru saja Shinichi akan menutup pintu yang ada di hadapannya. Sepasang lengan kini tengah melingkar di perutnya disertai dengan tubuh seseorang yang menempel di belakangnya dalam gestur intim. Shinichi yang sudah mengerti situasi, hanya bisa menatap datar sepasang lengan di perutnya. Ia tahu, jika dirinya mencoba menolak. KID akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih ekstrim. Jadi, untuk saat ini dirinya lebih memilih untuk pasrah. Lagipula, sebuah pelukan tidak akan akan menyakitinya.

Sang detektif kembali menghela, dirinya itu masih merasa kelelahan baik fisik maupun batin. Dan sekarang ia harus 'mengurus' seorang pencuri internasional yang tengah terkena kutukan? Sihir? Atau apalah itu namanya—dirinya sama sekali tidak percaya pada hal seperti itu. Ia hanya percaya kalau KID tengah mengalami 'alergi' tertentu hingga membuatnya bersikap aneh seperti ini.

Shinichi melepas lengan KID dengan pelan sambil menggenggamnya agar ia bisa lepas dari pelukan sang pencuri. Ia lalu menatap sosok KID yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa ia artikan. Ingin dirinya bicara seperti biasa pada KID, tapi sejak kemarin KID sama sekali tidak berbicara dan hanya melakukan kontak fisik.

' _Apakah ini juga bagian dari alergi itu?'_

Saat merasakan KID mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahnya, Shinichi reflek menahan wajah KID agar tak mendekat dengan sebelah tangan. Sekarang, dirinya tidak akan membiarkan KID berbuat seenaknya lagi. Namun, pikiran Shinichi salah. Nyatanya sosok pencuri itu malah mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk menjilat jemari sang detektif. Panik, Shinichi pun buru-buru menarik lengannya dan menatap KID dengan pandangan horor.

"Sebelum kau melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh sebaiknya kau mandi dulu sana!"

Sosok di depannya tidak mendengar perkataannya dan malah kembali mendekati Shinichi.

"Ugh, hei KID? Aku bilang kau harus ke kamar mandi dulu!"

Shinichi menatap mata KID yang menyipit tidak suka. _'Apa dia tidak suka dipanggil KID?'_

Mengingat perkataan gadis yang mirip Ran tadi Shinichi pun menunjukkan jarinya ke arah kamar mandi sambil menatap KID, tegas. "Kau harus pergi ke sana dulu. Kaito!"

Sosok yang dipanggil Kaito kemudian tersenyum kecil dan membalikkan badannya ke arah yang Shinichi tunjuk.

Manik biru Shinichi berkedip-kedip beberapa kali. Ia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sosok KID tersenyum lembut saat ia dipanggil Kaito? Jadi sudah dipastikan kalau nama asli KID itu adalah Kaito. Heh, nama yang lucu mengingat kepanjangan nama KID adalah Kaito KID. Pemberian nama yang aneh.

Melihat Kaito yang telah menghilang di balik pintu, Shinichi pun menghampiri sarapan yang diantarkan teman Kaito tadi. Ia membukanya dan menemukan sup hangat yang terlihat lezat. Dirinya tersenyum kecil, melihat sup ini mengingatkannya saat dirinya masih menjadi Conan. Ran biasa membuatkannya makanan dan makan bersama ibarat sebuah keluarga yang hangat. Dan kini ia tak akan bisa mendapatkan kehangatan itu lagi, yah meski begitu ia masih senang karena Ran masih mau menjadi temannya.

.

.

.

Shinichi sudah menunggu hingga tiga puluh menit di ruang makan. Namun, sosok Kaito sampai saat ini masih belum keluar dari kamar mandi. Penasaran akan apa yang dilakukan si pencuri, sang detektif pun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu kamar mandi. Diketuknya pintu yang terbuat dari bahan plastik itu berkali-kali sambil menunggu jawaban.

Setelah beberapa ketukan dan jeda yang panjang. Shinichi memutuskan untuk membuka pintu tersebut dan menemukan Kaito yang tengah berendam masih lengkap dengan bajunya di bak mandi. Sang detektif merutuk pelan, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti akan sosok di depannya.

Mendesah pelan, Shinichi pun mengangkat tubuh Kaito dari air. Ia tidak peduli bila bajunya ikut basah, yang jelas dirinya tidak bisa membiarkan sosok 'kembarannya' tersebut sakit karena terlalu lama berendam di dalam bak mandi dengan baju yang basah. Shinichi rasa sosok Kaito di depannya tengah mengalami kerusakan pikiran hingga bertindak di luar perkiraan dirinya.

Heh, sepertinya ia harus menjaga Kaito sampai waktu dua puluh empat jamnya selesai. Artinya, ia akan bersama Kaito sampai jam dua belas siang. Shinichi mendecakkan lidahnya sebal, dirinya masih harus menunggu enam jam lagi sampai waktu itu tiba.

Setelah selesai mengganti pakaian Kaito dan pakaian miliknya—dirinya tidak tahu kenapa ia harus merona dan deg-degan saat mengganti pakaian sang pesulap—Shinichi pun menarik lengan Kaito untuk makan pagi.

Lengannya membawa sebuah piring dan meletakan nasi dan lauk ke atasnya lalu menyerahkannya pada Kaito. Kemudian Shinichi mengambil bagiannya dan mulai makan dalam keheningan. Merasa kalau Kaito terus terdiam dan tak memakan bagiannya, membuat Shinichi menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap sang pesulap.

"Kau tidak makan?"

Kaito tidak menjawab dan menatap Shinichi lekat. Pesulap itu kemudian berdiri dan mengangkat tubuh Shinichi.

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan!"

Sang pesulap kemudian duduk di kursi Shinichi dan menempatkan sang detektif di pangkuannya. Lengannya dengan erat ia lingkarkan di perut sang detektif agar tidak kabur. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di bahu lawannya sambil menghirup aroma yang membuatnya nyaman.

"Hei!"

Protes dari Shinichi sama sekali tidak digubris Kaito, bahkan sang pesulap makin mempererat pelukannya—seakan tidak ingin lepas.

Shinichi yang sudah tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa, hanya bisa menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Lelah akan usaha sia-sia yang ia buat, dirinya pun kembali menikmati sarapannya dan mencoba menghiraukan hembusan napas Kaito yang menerpa lehernya—yang entah kenapa malah membuat tubuhnya memanas.

Seusai makan, Shinichi merasakan tubuh di belakangnya tengah bernapas tenang seperti orang yang sedang tertidur. Menolehkan kepalanya, sang detektif mendapati sosok Kaito yang sedang mendengkur halus. Inginnya ia memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk lepas dari 'lilitan' Kaito. Tapi jika ia memaksa lepas ada beberapa kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

Pertama, ia perlahan melepas lilitan lalu membuat Kaito tertidur dengan menumpukan kepala di atas meja.

Kedua, bila ia gagal dan membangunkan Kaito kemungkinan ia kembali di serang.

Ketiga, bila ia berhasil lepas dan Kaito tidak sengaja bangun, dirinya tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan keperjakaannya.

Ah, yang manapun pilihannya entah kenapa ujung-ujungnya selalu berhubungan dengan Kaito yang akan memakannya. Ugh, sebenarnya apa salah Shinichi hingga berada di dalam kondisi yang tidak menyenangkan seperti ini. Apakah ini adalah balasan karena ia selalu berbohong pada Ran? Apakah ini balasan karena ia selalu menghalalkan segala cara demi keadilan? Apakah ini balasan karena dirinya terlalu banyak membaca novel misteri—oke Shinichi mulai eror.

Shinichi pun mengambil napas berat, sepertinya ia harus mengangkut Kaito ke kamar milik sang pesulap. Setelah itu, ia akan memberitahukan keberadaannya pada Ran—ia baru sadar kalau dari tadi ponselnya terus bergetar—pasti Ran telah menghubunginya beberapa kali karena ia tidak ada di rumah. Ha—ah, kenapa hidupnya kali ini terasa sangat merepotkan? Padahal musuh paling besar telah ia taklukan, sekarang masalah apa lagi yang harus ia hadapi?

Menatap Kaito yang tertidur lelap di atas kasur, jari lentik Shinichi pun mengetik beberapa karakter kemudian mengirimnya kepada Ran. Ia mengernyit heran ketika mendapat sebuah pesan baru yang dia dapat dan bukan berasal dari Ran. Penasaran, ia pun membukanya.

 _Sepertinya perkiraanku gagal,_

 _Ternyata alergi mawar ungu itu akan bereaksi selama 48 jam._

— _Akako_

Usai membaca pesan tersebut, Shinichi langsung menyimpan ponselnya kasar ke saku dan bergumam kesal. Padahal tinggal dua jam lagi menuju jam 12 siang. Kenapa waktunya harus ditambah? Sudahlah, yang jelas ia tidak mau terus berada di rumah ini. Siapa tahu dengan perginya dia dari sini dapat membuat Kaito tidak mengikutinya lagi.

Bola matanya melirik matahari yang sudah naik sepenuhnya ke langit. Ia harus segera meninggalkan rumah ini sebelum keluarga atau kenalan sang pesulap muncul dan mencurigainya.

Kaki jenjang sang detektif pun melangkah menuju pintu kamar, ia sekilas melirik Kaito yang masih tidur di atas tempat tidur. _Maa_ , karena kemarin sang pencuri itu tidak berhasil menuntaskan curiannya—di mana berhasil, tapi barang curiannya tertinggal di atas atap akibat 'penyerangan' sang pesulap—Shinichi pun mengendikkan bahunya dan meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

Shinichi memang masih penasaran pada gadis yang meneleponnya dan mengirim pesan tadi, tapi sudahlah. Ia sangat lelah, dirinya ingin istirahat. Makanya ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke Beika dan tidur pulas. Lagipula dia tidak sepenuhnya percaya pada perkataan gadis misterius itu.

Ketika Shinichi meninggalkan rumah, dirinya sama sekali tidak sadar. Bahwa sang pesulap mengernyitkan dahi serta bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

Suasana pagi menjelang siang itu terlihat cukup ramai bagi Shinichi. Banyak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar stasiun untuk menikmati hari libur mereka dengan mengajak orang-orang yang mereka sayangi. Tak jarang Shinichi melihat beberapa pasangan berjalan melewatinya dengan canda dan tawa; sekelompok keluarga yang asyik mengobrol; dan sekumpulan anak-anaknya yang kegirangan untuk menikmati hari liburnya.

Meski awalnya sang detektif tidak tahu dirinya berada di kota mana, dia dengan cerdas memeriksa GPS yang ada di ponselnya dan langsung mengetahui kalau dirinya berada di kota Ekoda, yah setidaknya si maling itu tidak membawanya ke kota yang jauh dari rumahnya. Eh, itu berarti selama ini Kaito KID tinggal di dekat kotanya? Shinichi pun mendengus geli memikirkannya.

Saat kakinya sampai di stasiun Ekoda, ia langsung memesan tiket untuk pergi ke Beika. Beruntung bagi Shinichi, meski di stasiun tersebut banyak sekali orang-orang berlalu. Yang tujuannya menuju Beika hanyalah sedikit, membuat ia sedikit lega karena tidak perlu berdesak-desakan dengan penumpang lain. Shinichi pun duduk di gerbong kedua belakang sambil menatap tempat duduk yang kosong di depannya.

"Kudo-kun?"

Sebuah suara menarik perhatian Shinichi yang sedang melamun, saat ia menoleh ke asal suara. Ia menemukan pemuda _blonde_ yang ia temui kemarin malam di dekat museum. Kalau tidak salah pemuda di depannya itu juga detektif bernama Hakuba.

"Hakuba...-san?" Shinichi menaikkan alis tanda memastikan bahwa pemuda di depannya itu adalah pemuda yang kemarin. Bukannya ia tidak ingat. Alasannya karena Shinichi ingin melupakan kejadian memalukan yang KID lakukan padanya. Jadi, otakknya ia paksa untuk menghapus semua memori kemarin.

Sang _blonde_ tersenyum tipis kemudian duduk di samping Shinichi. "Aku penasaran, sedang apa Kudo-kun di Ekoda? Bukankah tempat tinggalmu di Beika?"

' _Dia pasti mau mengintrogasiku.'_ Batin Shinichi tersenyum kecil.

Sang _brunette_ memilih untuk bertingkah biasa dan melayani intorgasi tak langsung dari Hakuba. "Huh? Aku baru mau pulang kesana. Hakuba-san juga kenapa pergi ke Beika? Bukankah kau orang sini?"

Hakuba menatap Shinichi sekilas kemudian menatap lurus ke depan sambil memperhatikan pemandangan yang bergerak cepat akibat kereta yang melaju. "Sebenarnya aku ingin menemuimu, kebetulan sekali kau ada di sini." Iris _ruby_ -nya kembali memperhatikan sang brunette.

"Kau ingin menanyakan soal Kaito KID yang tiba-tiba menghilang?" Shinichi menyeringai tipis.

Bibir sang _blonde_ menarik senyum tipis—mendekati seringai samar—manik merah kecokelatannya menatap Shinichi serius—seakan meneliti tingkah Shinichi bila sang _brunette_ bertingkah mencurigakan. "Ya, kau benar." Hakuba menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, tatapannya tidak lepas dari Shinichi.

"Aku mendengar kalau kemarin, ada seorang sangsi yang melihat KID terbang melarikan diri sambil menggendong seseorang. Dan dari ciri-cirinya itu sangat mirip denganmu Kudo-kun. Apa kau bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi semalam?" pertanyaan dengan nada dingin nan serius yang dilontarkan oleh sang _british_ lantas membuat Shinichi terkejut. Hatinya dilanda kebingungan antara mengungkapkan kebenaran seperti yang sering ia lakukan, atau menyembunyikannya demi meminta penjelasan lebih pada KID bila mereka kembali bertemu?

Shinichi terkekeh pelan, ia menatap serius Hakuba yang masih memperhatikannya. Seulas seringai kecil yang Shinichi pakai membuat Hakuba menautkan alisnya heran. "Memang benar kalau KID kemarin membawaku, tapi dia melakukan itu hanya untuk mengerjaiku. Setelah meninggalkanku di kota ini, dia malah seenaknya pergi meninggalkanku sendirian. Karena terlalu malam, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah teman dan sekarang aku baru mau pulang." Jelas Shinichi meyakinkan.

Detektif berdarah Inggris itu mencoba mencerna tiap perkataan Shinichi dengan analisisnya, ia tahu kalau ucapan Shinichi itu adalah separuh bohong dan separuh benar. Tapi, ia tidak akan menyerah sampai ia tahu alasan dibalik 'penculikan' Shinichi oleh KID.

Hakuba memandang lurus Shinichi. "Kau tahu kalau membantu seorang kriminal itu tindakan yang tidak benar kan Kudo-kun?" terdapat nada menyindir tak langsung di dalam perkataan sang _blonde_.

"Menurutmu aku sedang membantu KID dengan berbohong padamu? Seorang detektif sepertiku yang selalu menjunjung keadilan?" Shinichi membalas perkataan Hakuba dengan penuh percaya diri.

Hakuba tertegun mendengarnya, dari perkataan detektif di sampingnya sudah jelas kalau Shinichi sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya. Tapi, entah kenapa hatinya mengatakan kalau masih ada yang disembunyikan oleh Shinichi. Apakah karena wajah KID mirip dengan Shinichi?

Pemuda bersurai karamel itu menunduk. "Maaf jika aku sudah menyinggungmu, tapi aku sangat ingin menangkap KID. Aku bahkan telah menemukan seseorang yang kemungkinan adalah Kaito KID." Shinichi mendengarkan, penasaran.

Pandangan Hakuba menatap tangannya yang perlahan mengepal menahan emosi. "Wajahmu sangat mirip dengan orang yang aku anggap sebagai orang yang paling tinggi persentasenya menjadi Kaito KID, apalagi dia adalah teman sekelasku. Namanya Kuroba Kaito. Kau pasti terkejut bila melihatnya, mungkin jika kalian berjalan bersama. Orang-orang akan mengira kalau kalian adalah kembar." Ia terkekeh sambil tersenyum kecil.

Bola mata Shinichi melebar mendengarnya, dugaan Hakuba pada temannya itu adalah 100% benar—mengingat ia sudah tahu siapa orang dibalik topeng Kaito KID.

' _Kalau dibiarkan terus seperti ini bisa gawat.'_

" _Beika...Beika..._ "

Mendengarnya Shinichi tersenyum, dengan begini ia bisa meninggalkan Hakuba tanpa curiga. _Nice timing_!—batinnya senang. "Ah, aku harus segera pergi, kita sudah sampai di Beika. Apa kau masih mau mengintrogasiku?" tanya Shinchi menantang.

Hakuba menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, mungkin lain kali. Aku akan mencari beberapa bukti terlebih dahulu."

Sebelum Shinichi keluar dari pintu keluar. Hakuba menarik pergelangan tangannya. "Aku harap perkataanmu tentang selalu menjunjung keadilan itu benar." Bisiknya tepat di telinga sang _brunette_.

Manik biru milik Shinichi memperhatikan kereta yang barusan ia tumpangi telah kembali melaju. Perkataan Hakuba barusan telah menusuk hati Shinichi dengan tajam. Ia tahu, kalau hal yang dilakukannya itu tidak benar. Ia tahu kalau perbuatannya itu malah membantu seorang kriminal. Ia juga tahu kalau alasan yang ia pakai tidak masuk akal hingga sang _blonde_ menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Tapi ia sangat tahu, kalau hal yang tidak benar juga harus dilakukan demi mendapatkan yang namanya kebenaran.

Selama ia berada di dalam tubuh anak kecil bernama Conan, dia seringkali menggunakan cara kotor untuk menangkap penjahat, baik dengan jebakan telepon atau jebakan perkataan yang ia susun. Kelakuannya saat ia menjadi Conan, sama saja dengan mencoreng nama keadilan. Ia selalu memantapkan hati kalau cara kotor atau cara tak adil itu adalah jalan untuk mengungkap kebenaran. Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya dirinya selalu kesal dan merasa bersalah. Ia merutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain untuk menangkap para kriminal dengan cara yang adil.

Jadi, saat pertanyan 'tak mengenakan' yang dilontarkan Hakuba tadi saat di kereta terdengar di telinganya. Hal itu membuat Shinichi berpikir beberapa kali, bahwa ia sama sekali tidak menyesal telah berbohong dan menutup-nutupi identitas KID. Toh, ia hanya berminat menangkap KID dalam wujud pencuri, dan bukan dalam wujud masyarakat biasa.

Memantapkan hatinya kuat, Shinichi pun melangkah meninggalkan stasiun untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Meski, dia masih memakai wajah datarnya. Bila dilihat lebih jelas, bola mata biru milik Shinichi memancarkan rasa puas dan lebih jernih dari sebelumnya. Mungkin, hal ini disebabkan karena kini Shinichi telah menemukan jawaban yang telah ia pikirkan sejak kemarin malam.

.

.

.

Sang detektif timur itu membuka pagar rumahnya dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu masuk. Ia melihat kalau lampu-lampu rumahnya masih menyala tanda bahwa Ran lupa untuk mematikan lampunya. Baru saja ia akan membuka pintu, ia merasakan keberadaan seseorang di belakangnya.

Dirinya reflek menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Ran yang tengah cemberut sambil membawa sebuah kotak yang dibungkus kain di tangan kanannya sementara tangan yang lain ia simpan di pinggang.

"Shinichi! Kau kemarin kemana saja? Apa kau lupa dengan permintaanku? Sonoko sangat kesal ketika kau tidak ditemukan di mana pun. Jangan bilang kalau kau malah terjebak dalam kasus pembunuhan lagi?" omelnya seraya memasang pose galak.

Shinichi menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dengan wajah sedikit menyesal. "Bukan begitu Ran. Kemarin KID malah menculikku dan meninggalkanku di Ekoda begitu saja, karena sudah terlalu malam. Aku menginap di rumah kenalan dan baru bisa pulang sekarang." Gadis _brunette_ itu menatap Shinichi menyelidik, seolah tak percaya dengan penjelasan yang sahabatnya itu jelaskan. Shinichi menghela napas kemudian melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Dan soal foto, maaf karena KID waktu itu terburu-buru. Jadi aku tak sempat mengambil fotonya." Sesalnya.

Iris _shappire_ itu menatap lurus gadis di depannya dengan penuh kesungguhan. Rupanya sang detektif mencoba untuk membuat Ran percaya pada perkataannya. Namun, sang gadis malah menautkan alisnya sambil menatap lekat sang detektif. Tentunya yang ditatap merasa tak nyaman dan segera memasang raut penyesalan—untuk menghilangkan groginya.

"Shinichi?" panggil Ran dengan nada serius.

' _Ah, pasti Ran tidak percaya dengan perkataanku, tsk._ Dousuru _?'_

Gadis itu melangkah mendekati Shinichi masih dengan tatapan lekatnya. Shinichi yang merasa tak enak lalu mengangkat tangannya di depan dada dengan posisi 'stop'.

"Shinichi?" panggil Ran lagi, dari nadanya terdengar rasa penasaran. Shinichi makin bingung dengan tatapan yang Ran arahkan. Gadis itu kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi setengah cemberut dan setengah penasaran. Melihat sang detektif di hadapannya yang terus diam dan tak berkomentar apapun, membuat Ran gemas hingga seulas seringai jahil kini tercetak di wajahnya.

Melihat Ran menyeringai sambil terkekeh samar, Shinichi pun makin tak mengerti dengan pandangan gadis itu tadi.

"Shinichi!" nada yang dikeluarkan Ran terdengar kesal. Shinichi sudah siap untuk menerima omelan khas teman masa kecilnya. "Kalau kau ingin membuat alasan, sebaiknya pakailah yang logis."

Shinichi menatap polos Ran. "Huh?"

Ran makin kesal dengan wajah merengut. "Jangan berlagak polos, dari penampilanmu aku sudah bisa menebak kalau semalam kau habis menginap di rumah pacarmu dan bukan kenalanmu. Ayolah, mengaku saja. Aku tidak akan marah kok." ia berkata dengan nada menggoda.

Sang detektif semakin tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran sahabatnya. "Eh? Apa yang kau bicarakan Ran?"

Senyuman menggoda Ran makin melebar. "Tidak usah berbelit-belit. Buktinya ada di tubuhmu?" tunjuknya pada leher Shinichi.

"Haah?"

Gadis itu tertawa renyah, dia tidak menyangka kalau Shinichi itu benat-benar orang yang polos. "Dasar kau ini, lihatlah di lehermu. Ada bercak kemerahan seperti _kissmark_. Sudah jelas itu berasal dari pacarmu bukan? Haah~ seharusnya kau memberitahu sahabat baikmu ini jika kau punya pacar. Kenapa kau berbohong padaku?"

Muka Shinichi langsung merona. "Aku—tidak! Ini hanya gigitan serangga! Aku sama sekali tidak punya pacar!" jawabnya asal sambil berusaha menghilangkan degupan jantungnya yang entah kenapa lebih berisik dari biasanya.

' _Sialan kau KID! Kalau bertemu lagi akan kutendang kau! Grr...'_

"Hee~" Ran bersenandung dengan nada menggoda. "Sudahlah, jika kau malu aku tidak akan memaksa. Tapi suatu saat kenalkan aku pada pacarmu ya~" gadis itu berkedip jahil untuk lebih menggoda sahabatnya.

Shinichi masih tetap bertahan dengan argumennya. "Sudah kubilang—"

" _Ha'i~ ha'i~_ " potong Ran terkekeh. "Aku datang ke sini hanya untuk memberikanmu bento untuk makan pagi, tapi jika kau sudah makan untuk makan siang saja. Hari ini Ayah dan Ibuku mau bertemu jadi aku duluan ya. Jaga pola makanmu Shinichi! Jangan biarkan tubuhmu kurus cerempeng seperti itu!" ujarnya seraya memberikan bento tersebut dan segera berjalan pergi.

Shinichi menerima bento tersebut sambil menatap punggung Ran yang perlahan menjauh hingga tak terlihat lagi dari jarak pandangnya. Saat ia mengingat percakapan sebelumnya, sang detektif langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan mencari sebuah cermin yang biasa tertempel di dinding.

Ketika manik _aqua_ -nya menemukan benda bening yang bisa merefleksikan itu ia langsung berdiri di depan kaca dan melihat bagian lehernya. Dan benar saja perkataan Ran, di sana terdapat dua bercak kemerahan yang bisa terlihat jika orang-orang cukup jeli untuk melihatnya. Lalu ia teringat pada pandangan Hakuba yang terasa ganjil tadi. Reflek Shinichi pun menepuk kepalanya.

"Sial." Erangnya entah pada siapa. Pantas saja Hakuba bertanya dengan pandangan aneh yang terkesan sangat tidak percaya terhadap apa yang ia katakan tadi. Ternyata sang _blonde_ curiga dengan asal 'tanda' yang ada di lehernya. Ugh, kenapa semuanya jadi tambah runyam seperti ini?

Menghela napas dalam-dalam. Shinichi pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang perpustakaannya untuk menenangkan hati.

Ditemani dengan segelas kopi panas serta sebuah buku misteri favorit di tangan, membuat Shinichi lupa akan semua masalah yang ia hadapi. Bahkan, ia tidak peduli jika KID akan ingat padanya atau tidak. Yang jelas, ia hanya ingin ketenangan. Berjam-jam waktu telah terbuang hanya untuk membaca buku, sampai sang detektif tidak sadar kalau waktu sudah mendekati sore hari.

Saking fokus dengan buku yang ia baca, Shinichi sama sekali tidak merasakan kalau seseorang telah menerobos masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan tengah berjalan mendekati kursi yang sedang ia duduki. Ia menyeruput kopinya pelan lalu menyimpan cangkir itu—masih dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari buku—lalu tangannya yang satu lagi digunakannya untuk membuka halaman baru.

Ketika ia merasakan sebuah napas hangat menerpa lehernya, sontak membuat Shinichi membelakakan matanya dan segera berdiri untuk menjauh dari seseorang yang ada di belakangnya.

 _Grep!_

Sebelum Shinichi berhasil kabur, tangannya telah ditahan oleh cengkraman yang terasa tak asing dikulitnya.

' _Oh, jangan bilang.'_

"KID..." desis Shinichi sambil melihat sosok KID dengan pakaian bebas ala remaja biasa tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat. Shinichi sendiri sampai heran, dari mana KID err Kaito menemukan dirinya?

"Oi, kenapa kau ke sini? Bukankah—"

"Ah!" tubuh Shinichi terhempas ke lantai dengan Kaito yang berada di atasnya.

' _Ugh, posisi yang buruk.'_

Sang detektif pun berusaha memberontak dengan mendorong tubuh pemuda yang tengah menindihnya. Wajah Shinichi sedikit merona ketika lengan-lengan jahil yang tentunya bukan miliknya mulai meraba-raba bagian perut dan terus turun ke bawah.

"OI, KID! Lepas!" pekik Shinichi yang semakin tidak nyaman akan posisi 'berbahaya' mereka saat ini. Di mana kepala Kaito terus mengendus bagian lehernya dan badannya yang seakan terus terhimpit dengan tubuh di atasnya. Kesal karena terus diabaikan oleh sang penindih. Shinichi pun mengangkat lututnya dan menendang perut si pencuri dengan keras hingga pemilik iris _indigo_ itu jatuh ke belakang sambil mengerang kesakitan dengan kedua tangannya yang sibuk memegang perut.

Shinichi mengambil napas berat lalu mendelik ke arah pemuda yang tengah memegang perutnya dengan ekspresi kesakitan. Dirinya benar-benar tak habis pikir, bagaimana caranya si pencuri ini datang ke sini dengan kondisinya yang sedang 'aneh' seperti itu. Apakah yang dikatakan oleh gadis di telepon tadi itu benar? Bahwa ia akan terjebak dengan sosok pesulap itu sampai 48 jam? Sampai besok siang?—Oh, _great_!

Baru saja dirinya bisa bersantai dengan menikmati kopinya. Sekarang ia malah terlibat hal aneh lagi. Julukan magnet masalah sepertinya memang sangat cocok untuknya.

Ia kemudian melirik sang pencuri lewat sudut matanya sembari mundur menuju pintu keluar—untuk antisipasi jika pemuda di depannya tiba-tiba menyerangnya—namun, setelah kondisi hening selama beberapa menit sosok bernama KID err Kaito—atau apalah namanya—sama sekali tidak bergerak dan malah tergeletak di lantai.

Karena posisi pemuda itu yang membelakangi Shinichi, jadi sang detektif tidak bisa memastikan apakah pemuda itu pingsan atau sekedar pura-pura untuk kembali menyerangnya. Memantapkan hatinya teguh, Shinichi pun mengambil jalan memutar melawati sisi-sisi rak buku yang dekat dengan dinding untuk melihat keadaan sang pesulap.

Yah, meski Shinichi ingin untuk meninggalkan sosok itu dan memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Tapi, dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Dirinya harus memastikan apakah pemuda itu tidak mati. Kan dirinya juga tidak mau kalau disebut sebagai pembunuh hanya gara-gara menendang seseorang yang tengah 'menyerangnya'.

 _Kruyuuk_ —

Shinichi menghentikan langkahnya. Rasanya barusan ia mendengar suara perut keroncongan—yang tentunya bukan miliknya. Lalu pikirannya pun teringat sesuatu, ia pun menghela napasnya panjang lalu berjalan menuju meja yang di atasnya ada kotak bento buatan Ran yang gadis itu titipkan tadi pagi.

Setelah itu, pemuda _brunette_ tersebut berjalan mendekati pemuda lain yang masih tergeletak tak bergerak di lantai. "Oi, KID!" penggilnya pelan. Yang terpanggil hanya membuka matanya sayu dan melirik Shinichi dengan pandangan lelah. Melihat ekspresi lelah yang dikeluarkan KID err Kaito membuatnya sedikit kasihan, kalau diingat-ingat lagi kelakuan Kaito yang sekarang itu murni bukanlah keinginannya.

"Makanlah, aku tahu kau dari kemarin malam belum makan apapun kan? Untung saja Ran mem—" Shinichi menghentikan perkataanya saat mendapat tatapan tajam dari Kaito, tatapan yang menunjukan bahwa si pemilik manik _indigo_ itu tidak suka saat ia menyebutkan nama Ran. Mendengus lelah, Shinichi pun memutar bola matanya bosan ketika ia tahu arti dari pandangan si pesulap. "Pokoknya makanlah, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mati kelaparan hanya karena kutukan bodoh, kan?"

Hampir tujuh menit lamanya Shinichi menyodorkan kotak bento pada Kaito. Tapi, sang pesulap hanya terus diam sambil memandang sang detektif dalam diam. Menyerah dengan kondisi canggung di antara mereka, Shinichi pun akhirnya mengangkat tubuh Kaito untuk duduk berhadapan dengannya. Bola mata biru jernihnya memandang manik _indigo_ Kaito dengan serius. "Makanlah, kau harus makan. Um, Kaito...,"

Senang akan Shinichi yang memanggil namanya, Kaito pun menerima bento tersebut dan langsung memakannya dengan riang. Sang detektif pun memilih untuk mengambil bukunya dan melanjutkan acara membacanya. Karena ia tahu, setelah sang pesulap itu selesai makan. Pasti dia akan terus menempel padanya lagi hingga besok. Ha—ah, Shinichi sudah menyerah untuk kabur, yang harus ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah menahan Kaito agar tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh padanya.

Seperti yang Shinichi duga, setelah selesai makan dan minum Kaito kembali mendekati Shinichi dan memeluknya dari belakang hingga Shinichi kini berada di dalam pangkuannya. Karena Kaito tidak melakukan hal apapun selain memeluknya dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu sang detektif. Shinichi pun memilih untuk mengabaikan hangatnya tubuh yang mendekapnya dan memfokuskan pikirannya untuk membaca novel misteri yang sempat ia tunda tadi.

Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktunya dalam posisi seperti itu sampai langit yang tadinya biru jernih kini berubah menjadi oranye disertai dengan sang mentari yang mulai turun untuk digantikan oleh sang rembulan.

Melirik jam dinding yang ada di ruangan itu, Shinichi menguap pelan. Dirinya sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau waktu sudah menunjukan malam hari. Akhirnya Shinichi menutup bukunya, lalu mencoba melepas lengan Kaito yang melingkar di perutnya. Tidak disangka-sangka Kaito malah dengan baik melepas dekapannya dan ikut dengan Shinichi menuju lantai dua untuk pergi tidur.

Menyadari Kaito yang mengikutinya, Shinichi bersyukur. Ia hanya berharap bahwa waktu cepat berlalu agar sosok di belakangnya itu segera meninggalkan dirinya.

Shinichi menidurkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur diikuti oleh Kaito yang tidur di sampingnya. Sang detektif sangat bersyukur karena kali ini sang pesulap sama sekali tidak bertingkah agresif seperti kemarin malam. Kalau hal yang kemarin sampai terjadi lagi, Shinichi berjanji bahwa Kaito akan ia tendang sampai luar angkasa. Lanturnya.

Mungkinkah, jinaknya si pencuri akibat sang detektif yang menendang perutnya dengan keras? Shinichi hanya bisa tersenyum kecil mengingatnya.

Iris _indigo_ yang menangkap senyum kecil sang detektif memilih untuk menjulurkan tangannya ke depan untuk memeluk Shinichi. Sang detektif yang tidak punya pilihan lain pun menurut tanpa perlawanan—dia sudah terlalu lelah berpikir atau memberontak—sampai dirinya tidak menyadari kalau Kaito tengah mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman manis.

Bola mata _aqua_ milik Shinichi membola ketika menerima sentuhan intim tersebut, sontak kedua tangannya mendorong bahu Kaito agar menjauh. Bukannya menjauh, sang pesulap malah memperdalam ciumannya lalu memainkan bibirnya agar Shinichi menyerah untuk melawan.

Shinichi sengaja menutup bibirnya rapat agar Kaito menyerah untuk menciumnya—inginnya sang detektif menghindar, tapi kedua pipinya telah Kaito cengkram untuk tidak bergerak.

"Mphm—ngh!"

Tidak menyerah akan kekeraskepalaan Shinichi, Kaito pun melepas pagutannya lalu memandang Shinichi dengan tatapan 'lapar'—membuat Shinichi meneguk ludahnya paksa—sebelum sang detektif bergerak untuk melepaskan diri, Kaito langsung kembali membungkamnya dengan ciuman yang lebih panas. Lidah sang pesulap kini bermain-main di atas bibir Shinichi untuk membuat sang korban kehilangan pertahanannya, setelah puas menjilat Kaito pun mulai menggigiti bibir ranum sang detektif hingga membuat Shinichi melenguh.

"Mphmm—"

Kesal akan Shinichi yang tak kunjung membuka mulutnya, Kaito pun menyeringai saat sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya. Tangan kanan yang tadinya mencengkram pipi Shinichi kini berpindah untuk meraba kulit dada sang detektif. Panik, akan sentuhan tiba-tiba itu, Shinichi makin menggeliat tak nyaman dan ingin segera melepaskan diri. Namun, saat benda menonjol di dadanya ditekan dengan gemas oleh si pencuri, Shinichi pun tak sadar memekik hingga bibirnya terbuka.

"Akh!"

Melihat kesempatan saat Shinichi membuka mulutnya, Kaito pun langsung melesakan lidahnya untuk menjelajahi isi mulut sang detektif hingga tak ada satu bagian pun yang terlewatkan. Setelah puas mengeskplorasi, ia mengajak lidah Shinichi untuk berduel. Pemilik iris _aqua_ yang tidak ingin kalah oleh Kaito berusaha mendorong lidah panas sang pencuri untuk tidak bertindak jauh. Akan tetapi, tindakannya itu malah dikira tantangan oleh Kaito dan berakhir dengan pergulatan lidah yang panas hingga saliva mereka menetes kemana-mana.

"Nggh—hah—"

Shinichi kembali melenguh ketika merasakan tangan-tangan Kaito yang mulai menjelajahi kulit di balik bajunya. Memfokuskan diri pada ciuman maut Kaito saja sudah membuatnya kewalahan, apalagi ditambah dengan sentuhan-sentuhan sensual yang sang pesulap berikan. Sungguh, Shinichi saat ini sedang sangat terlena antara memilih untuk terus menikmati sentuhan Kaito atau segera menendang Kaito seperti tadi siang.

"Mmph—puah!"

Merasa kekurangan oksigen, dengan terpaksa Kaito melepaskan pagutannya dan menatap Shinichi lekat. Iris _indigo_ itu memandang ekspresi sang detektif yang sangat erotis—dengan wajah yang memerah; napas yang tersengal-sengal; bekas saliva di sudut bibirnya; dan air mata yang hampir keluar dari pelupuk matanya disertai dengan tatapan memelas yang Shinichi keluarkan seperti minta di'makan'. Oh, jangan lupakan dengan kemeja Shinichi yang semua kancingnya telah terbuka hingga menampakkan dada mulus sang detektif yang minta disentuh.

Ugh, Kaito meneguk ludahnya ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya yang sangat menggoda. Tanpa aba-aba sang pesulap pun langsung menyerang bagian leher Shinichi dengan ganas. Kaito terus mencium leher dan pundak Shinichi dengan sekali-kali menggigitnya sampai bercak kemerahan muncul di kulit putih Shinichi.

"Ah—ngh—mmph!"

Sang detektif yang sudah tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana hanya bisa melenguh dan berharap kalau mimpi buruk ini akan berakhir. Karena saat ini ia hanya ingin istirahat dan melupakan betapa hangatnya sentuhan Kaito; betapa nyamannya hati saat ia melingkarkan tangannya ke pundak sang pesulap; dan melupakan perasaan menggeletik di perutnya saat Kaito menciumnya dengan lembut.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari yang lembut perlahan menyelusup kain jendela yang masih tertutup di sebuah ruangan dengan penerangan yang kurang. Di tengah ruangan itu, terdapat sebuah tempat tidur dengan ukuran sedang. Di atasnya terdapat dua pemuda yang tengah tertidur dengan nikmat. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat damai dengan napas yang beraturan. Meski posisi mereka terbilang sangat intim—di mana keduanya saling berpelukan bagai seorang kekasih—sayang sekali pikiran kalian salah. Mereka berdua hanyalah sosok asing yang bahkan saling tidak mengenal kecuali dengan identitas KID dan detektif.

Sadar akan terangnya sinar mentari yang menerpa wajahnya, pemuda yang memiliki rambut rapih terbangun lebih dahulu. Ia merasakan hangatnya napas seseorang di daerah tengkuknya serta sepasang tangan yang memeluknya posesif. Dia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya yang telah berkelana di alam mimpi. Beberapa detik kemudian Shinichi pun terhenyak kaget dan segera melepas pelukan seseorang di belakangnya dan langsung berdiri di samping tempat tidur dengan wajah horor.

Dengan cepat ia memandang dirinya di cermin yang kebetulan ada di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Pakaiannya masih terpakai—meski kancingnya terbuka semua, celananya juga masih utuh dan terakhir ia mengecek punggungnya atau bagian bawah badannya bilamana terasa sakit. Menggerakan kakinya berkali-kali dan tak menemukan keanehan di tubuhnya, Shinichi pun menghela napas lega. Sepertinya kemarin mereka hanya melakukan beberapa ciuman panas yang untungnya tidak sampai ke tahap berbahaya.

Ketika manik birunya menemukan beberapa bercak merah di lehernya sontak ia mengerang sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Demi badan Megure- _keibu_ yang tak pernah langsing! Salahnya apa sih, hingga membuatnya merana seperti ini? Baru saja ia selesai melawan BO kenapa dia harus kembali ditimpa nasib malang seperti ini?

Ugh, sudahlah. Dari dulu dirinya memang jarang mendapatkan keuntungan, selalu saja mendapatkan sial. Mungkin saat ia berdo'a nanti, ia akan berdo'a supaya Megure- _keibu_ jadi langsing agar dirinya diberi untung yang banyak. Pikirnya melantur dengan otak yang sedikit eror akibat 'serangan' Kaito kemarin.

Shinichi kembali menatap dirinya di cermin, ia menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari lentik miliknya. Dari cermin ia bisa melihat kalau bibirnya agak bengkak karena terus dicumbu tanpa henti, lidahnya juga agak kelu karena terus-menerus diajak dansa.

— _blush!_

Pipi Shinichi merona saat mengingat kejadian semalam. Jujur ia sekarang amat bingung tentang apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang. Seingatnya, Kaito akan kembali normal nanti jam dua belas siang. Dan jika Kaito sadar dan dia masih ada di rumahnya, Shinichi bisa malu setengah mati jika dipaksa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

Maka dari itu, sepertinya nanti sekitar jam sepuluh ia akan membawa Kaito kembali ke rumahnya dan membiusnya di sana agar tak kembali ke sini. Ya, ide yang bagus. Untuk saat ini, dia akan mandi, makan, lalu mengantar Kaito pulang. Setelah itu, dirinya akan melupakan semua hal ini dan menganggapnya tidak pernah terjadi.

Entah kenapa, saat Shinichi memikirkan kehidupannya akan kembali seperti normal dan jauh dari Kaito membuat hatinya bergejolak tak enak. Menggelengkan kepalanya keras, Shinichi pun berusaha menepis rasa tak enak itu dengan segera pergi ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Seperti tingkah Kaito yang kemarin, jika pada siang atau sore hari tingkah sang pesulap itu sangat tenang dan jinak. Berbeda dengan tingkah agresifnya bila pada malam hari. Bahkan saat Shinichi berjalan bebas di pinggir jalan raya menuju stasiun pun, Kaito hanya mengikuti sang detektif dengan berjalan beriringan tanpa bersentuhan.

Melihat perilaku Kaito yang tenang, membuat Shinichi sangat bersyukur karena dirinya tidak perlu mengendap-endap kabur jika Kaito kembali 'menyerangnya'.

Di dalam stasiun pun Kaito terlihat santai, meski ia tetap tidak ingin berada dengan jarak lebih dari satu meter dari tempat Shinichi berada. Sang detektif masih merasa lega karena sang pesulap tidak menunjukan tingkah aneh apapun—meski ia akui jika ada seseorang yang menatap dirinya lebih dari tiga detik Kaito langsung menatap tajam para gadis yang menatapnya seperti seorang kekasih yang cemburu—Shinichi tidak peduli, yang penting Kaito tidak menyerangnya saat ini.

Tidak terasa mereka kini sudah berada di rumah Kaito. Shinichi membuka pintu rumah itu dari kunci yang Kaito bawa dan segera menarik sang pesulap ke kamarnya. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, Shinichi lalu merogoh sebuah jam tangan bius yang biasa ia bawa saat menjadi Conan dulu dan segera mengarahkannya pada Kaito.

Kaito yang tak tahu apa-apa, akhirnya tumbang dengan mudahnya tepat di atas tempat tidur. Shinichi mendengus lelah sambil menyimpan jam tangannya ke dalam saku. Ia bergegas untuk pulang sebelum gadis yang mirip dengan Ran muncul.

Setelah berada di luar pagar, manik birunya menatap jendela kamar Kaito. Setelah beberapa detik, Shinichi pun pergi ke stasiun untuk pulang. Ia berjalan santai di pinggiran kota yang ramai namun sejuk. Senyaman apapun suasana di kota ini, entah kenapa Shinichi merasa ada yang kurang di hatinya. Dia tidak tahu apa itu, yang jelas ia akan pulang dan melupakan semua yang terjadi selama 48 jam ke belakang.

Saat Shinichi memasuki gerbong kereta, jam tangannya berkedip menandakan waktu yang menunjukan jam 12 siang—di mana pengaruh mawar ungu itu hilang tak berbekas.

.

.

.

Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu menggeliat di dalam tidurnya. Kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka dan menunjukan iris biru gelapnya yang indah. Pemuda itu mendudukan dirinya di atas kasur sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat dan pusing. Setelah sadar bahwa dirinya berada di dalam kamar miliknya, ia melirik jam dinding yang telah menunjukan pukul satu siang.

"Huh? Aku tidur semalaman sampai siang?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Pikirannya yang entah kenapa terasa _blank_ , membuat pemuda itu hanya bisa diam sambil menatap pintu kamarnya. Ia merasa kalau dirinya telah melewatkan sesuatu yang penting. Sayangnya dirinya sama sekali tidak ingat apa itu.

Tubuhnya ia gerakan ke samping untuk turun ke lantai satu, ia memilih untuk meminum air atau makan dulu agar tubuhnya yang terasa berat ini bisa agak rileks.

Baru saja ia meminum segelas susu dingin dari kulkas, ia menemukan seorang gadis bermanik biru cerah tengah menatapnya dengan kesal dan khawatir. Menautkan alis heran, pemuda itu lalu menyimpan gelas di atas meja dan mengambil sebuah roti untuk dimakan—menghiraukan tatapan tajam dari gadis di sampingnya.

"BAKAITO!"

— _duagh!_

Sebuah sapu menghantam kepalanya dengan cukup keras hingga ia jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. "Ow! AHOKO! Apa-apain sih kau ini!" omel Kaito balik menatap Aoko dengan tatapan tak suka. Oh, ayolah. Dirinya baru saja bangun tidur dengan tubuh yang terasa berat disertai kepala yang pusing tujuh keliling. Dan rasa sakitnya malah ditambah dengan pukulan sapu. Sahabat perempuannya ini benar-benar kejam.

Pegangan Aoko di gagang sapu itu mengerat. Ekspresinya nampak berkaca-kaca memandang Kaito. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu! Kau itu dari mana saja! Seharian kau menghilang dan baru kembali!" gadis itu menyentak disertai nada khawatir.

Kaito yang tak tega melihat Aoko yang seperti menahan tangis pun menghepa napasnya panjang dan melupakan emosinya tadi. Sadar akan perkataan Aoko, alisnya tertaut heran. "Seharian? Kemarin kan hari Jum'at dan terakhir kita sekolah, lalu sekarang hari Sabtu! Aku selalu ada di rumah kok! Kau ini bicara apa sih!" Kaito memandang gadis di depannya heran.

Mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, Aoko pun berjalan menuju ke arah Kaito. "Haa?! Sekarang itu hari Minggu, _baka_!" Aoko kembali menjitak kepala Kaito dengan sapu—meski tak sekeras yang awal. "Kau kemarin tidak ada di rumah, dan sekarang baru pulang. Sebenarnya kau kemana saja?" ia bertanya seraya menatap tajam Kaito yang perlahan berdiri sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

Kaito buru-buru mengecek tanggal di kalender seraya memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. "Eh, tunggu! Maksudmu sekarang hari Minggu?" ia menatap kalender tak percaya. Pikirannya tiba-tiba berkecamuk disertai dengan ketakutan. Ia takut jika sesuatu terjadi padanya dan identitas KID bisa—

"Ya!"

Sang pesulap mencoba menstabilkan pikirannya dan menoleh ke arah Aoko. "Dan pertunjukan KID-sama itu malam Sabtu kan?"

"Iya!" Aoko mulai tak sabaran. Gadis itu sedang kesal karena temannya tiba-tiba menghilang. Namun, ia lebih kesal karena Kaito bertingkah seperti orang yang kehilangan ingatan.

"Lalu Sabtu pagi sampai Minggu pagi aku tidak ada di rumah, begitu?" Kaito bertanya lagi.

Aoko memutar bola matanya bosan. "Benar sekali, BaKaito!"

Ingatan-ingatan tentang pertunjukan KID semalam mulai teringat kembali. Tentang dirinya yang bisa mencium bau tubuh orang-orang; tentang dirinya yang bisa membedakan bau orang lain; dan tentang dirinya yang tidak ingat apapun setelah pertemuannya dengan Shinichi Sabtu malam sampai hari Minggu siang ini. Oh, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Melihat ekspresi Kaito yang tiba-tiba menjadi cemas, emosi Aoko pun mereda dan dirinya ikut khawatir. "Kaito?"

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Aoko pun menaikkan nadanya. "KAITO!"

"Huh?" tanya Kaito polos.

"Kenapa kau melamun?" Aoko memperhatikan Kaito yang sepertinya tenggelam dalam pikirannya lagi. Kalau kemarin terjadi sesuatu pada temannya, Aoko dengan senang hati membantu—meski ia tahu kalau Kaito tak akan pernah menceritakannya.

Kaito menggeser sebuah kursi di samping meja dan mendudukinya dengan lelah. "Uh, aku hanya tidak ingat apa yang aku lakukan kemarin." Jawabnya singkat. Kaito berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin. Tapi hasilnya gagal dan membuatnya makin frustasi. Kalau saja malam itu dirinya tidak melakukan aksi pencurian, tidak ingat apapun selama sehari tidak apa-apa baginya. Masalahnya, identitas Ayahnya lah yang menjadi taruhannya saat ini. Ia harus mengingat apa yang terjadi sesulit apapun itu.

"Haa? Kau tidak diculik kan?" Aoko memasang muka khawatir.

Kaito mendengus malas. "Kalau aku diculik, mana mungkin aku bisa kembali dengan mudahnya." Jawabnya enteng.

Ketika ia ingat kalau dirinya terakhir ada di dekat museum dan saat ini dia bisa berada di rumahnya adalah sebuah keanehan, ia pun kembali berpikir. Pasti ada seseorang yang mengetahui rumahnya dan membawanya kembali ke sini dari museum. Ugh, Kaito makin gundah. "Aoko? Apa kau tidak melihat seseorang yang mencurigakan? Bisa saja dia yang membawaku pulang kemarin?" tanyanya ragu.

Aoko nampak berpikir. "Ah, aku ingat! Kemarin pagi, aku melihat temanmu yang aku kira adalah kau. Habis wajah kalian sangat mirip! Aku bahkan tidak percaya kau mau berteman dengan seorang detektif." Ia menjawab dengan semangat seolah dia mengidolakan pemuda yang dibicarakannya.

"Orang yang mirip denganku? Detektif?" pikiran Kaito lalu membayangkan seorang pemuda yang terakhir ia temui Sabtu malam. Mungkinkah?

"Ya, namanya Kudo Shinichi. Kau lupa?"

Manik _indigo_ -nya membola. Seperti yang ia duga, ternyata semua ini ada hubungannya dengan sang detektif yang baru kembali ke tubuh asalnya tersebut. Ia harus segera pergi untuk menemui sang detektif. Kaito ingin tahu apakah identitasnya sudah terbongkar atau tidak.

.

.

.

Kini Kaito telah berdiri di depan pagar kediaman Kudo. Ia menatap lurus ke dalam rumah yang cukup besar itu. Sebesit rasa takut hinggap di hatinya saat membayangkan kalau pekerjaan malamnya akan terbongkar dengan tidak elit—dan parahnya oleh seorang detektif yang menurutnya paling menarik.

Memang sampai saat ini masih belum ada berita kalau identitasnya terbongkar. Tapi, tidak salahnya untuk mengecek dengan menanyakannya langsung pada sang detektif bukan? Dirinya juga penasaran tentang apa yang ia lakukan kemarin hingga ia tidak mengingat apapun selama 24 jam penuh.

Tidak mungkin dirinya terus tidur bukan? Nyatanya Aoko memeriksa rumahnya beberapa kali kemarin dan keberadaannya itu tidak ada. Jadi, satu-satunya kunci adalah Kudo Shinichi yang meninggalkan rumahnya kemarin—dan ia sama sekali tidak ingat mengapa sang detektif ada di rumahnya.

Takut kalau lewat depan Shinichi akan terkejut, Kaito pun memutuskan untuk 'menyusup' dengan kostum KID-nya ke dalam kediaman Kudo. Persetan dengan terbongkarnya jati diri KID, saat ini ia hanya penasaran tentang apa yang terjadi kemarin. Lagipula, dia ingin bernegosiasi dengan sang detektif jika memang identitasnya terbongkar—sekalian membuat Shinichi tutup mulut—pikirnya licik.

Iris dibalik _monocle_ -nya melihat Shinichi yang sedang duduk dengan sebuah buku di pangkuannya. Ekspresi sang detektif tampak lusuh, lelah dan letih seolah tak ada niat untuk hidup. Bukan hanya itu, kulitnya juga terlihat sangat pucat seperti orang mati. Sorotan mata saat memandang buku pun seolah menyatakan bahwa buku itu adalah benda terakhir yang bisa ia baca sebelum tertidur dengan waktu yang lama—uh, sepertinya Kaito terlalu mendramatisir.

Cukup lama Kaito berdiri di balik lemari hanya untuk memperhatikan sang detektif yang hanya bergerak untuk membuka lembaran buku atau sekadar menyeruput kopi di sampingnya. Ia berencana menunggu sampai sang detektif menyadari keberadaannya. Namun, setelah lima belas menit menunggu dan Shinichi masih asyik membaca buku—seolah tersedot ke dalam dunia buku hingga tak sadar jika Kaito telah menatapnya lekat daritadi. Kaito pun menyerah dan berniat untuk memberi kejutan pada detektif muda itu.

Kaito sengaja menyulap buku yang Shinichi sedang baca dengan sebuket bunga mawar merah yang nampak cantik dan harum. Seketika iris Shinichi membola, reflek ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan sosok KID yang sedang menyeringai di depannya.

' _Kenapa dia di sini? Apa efeknya belum selesai?'_ batin Shinichi was-was.

Shinichi langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan mundur beberapa langkah—menghiraukan sebuket bunga mawar yang jatuh dari pangkuannya dan tergelatak manis di atas lantai. Kaito memperhatikan buket bunga itu sejenak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang detektif yang berada dalam mode 'defensif'.

' _Kenapa?'_ batin Kaito heran saat melihat Shinichi yang sepertinya enggan untuk berdekatan dengannya—bahkan ia bisa melihat sorot mata Shinichi yang sedikit takut. Kemarin dia tidak melakukan apapun sehingga membuat sang detektif menjadi pucat seperti itu, kan.

"Aw~ _meitantei_ ~ aku sudah capek-capek merangkai bunga itu untukmu dan kau malah menjatuhkannya, kan kasihan." Sosok putih itu kemudian mengambil bunga tersebut dan menyimpannya di atas meja.

Mendengar tuturan khas KID, pundak Shinichi melemas dan pertahanannya pun memudar—meski tak sepenuhnya—iris _aqua_ -nya menatap KID dengan pandangan menyelidik. Padahal dirinya sudah tenang karena terbebas dari pemuda di hadapannya. Kenapa dia malah datang lagi?

"Apa maumu?" Shinichi bertanya tegas tanpa basa-basi. Dia sudah lelah dengan permainan yang mereka mainkan dari kemarin.

 _Monocle_ milik KID mengkilat heran. "Ho~ langsung ke inti ya~" ia menyeringai. "Baiklah, kedatanganku ke sini hanya ingin mengatahui tentang kejadian kemarin. Kau pasti tahu kan? Soalnya kau adalah orang yang terakhir aku ingat sebelum aku hilang ingatan."

Shinichi menunduk kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dengan wajah datar setengah kesal—kedua tangannya terlipat di dada dengan pose angkuh. "Tenang saja, identitasmu aman. Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya pada siapapun. Kecuali jika aku berhasil menangkapmu saat kau melakukan aksi pencurian."

Seringai yang terpatri di bibir KID seketika luntur dan menyisakan segaris senyum tipis. Seperti yang ia duga, kalau kemarin dirinya sempat gegabah hingga identitasnya ketahuan.

' _Maafkan aku, tou-san.'_

Tak puas dengan jawaban yang Shinichi lontarkan, Kaito pun kembali beraksi. "Ya, aku sudah menduganya." Kaito dengan polosnya membuka topi dan juga _monocle_ yang ia pakai hingga wajahnya terlihat jelas di balik jendela yang terang. "Yeah, aku tahu kalau mengungkapkan rahasiaku itu sangat beresiko. Apalagi terhadap seorang detektif sepertimu."

"Tapi, aku ingin kau berkata jujur." Kaito menatap Shinichi dengan serius. "Apa yang terjadi kemarin? Aku merasa sangat bersalah dan perasaan itu selalu membuat hatiku tak enak. Apakah ada sesuatu yang kulakukan dan perbuatan itu adalah perbuatan kotor atau tercela?"

Tubuh Shinichi menegang mendengarnya, dengan cepat ia menangkis ingatan memalukannya kemarin dan segera menatap lawan bicaranya dengan serius. "Tidak, kau hanya bertingkah aneh dan tidak mau berbicara sepatah kata pun selama bersamaku. Hal itu disebabkan oleh bunga mawar ungu yang kau hirup saat kau di sekolah saat hari Jum'at. Katanya bunga itu milik Koizumi Akako yang mampu membuat seseorang hilang kendali dalam jangka waktu tertentu." Jelas Shinichi singkat.

Kaito mencoba mencerna perkataan Shinichi. "Huh? Ah! Bunga itu!" pekiknya ketika mengingat bunga yang ia ambil di atap setelah ia mengerjai Hakuba. Jangan-jangan identitasnya terbongkar karena ia kemarin telah mengerjai Hakuba dengan terlalu berlebihan. Ah, bisa jadi.

Sang pesulap menghela napas panjang lalu kembali menatap Shinichi. "Hanya itu?"

Shinichi mendesah lelah, ia sebenarnya tidak ingin mengatakan apapun pada Kaito. Namun, sang pesulap sepertinya tidak akan pulang sebelum ia puas dengan situasi kemarin. "Ya, kau hanya tidak ingin jauh dariku. Waktu kau tertidur aku pulang, dan sorenya kau sudah ada di sini. Jadi tadi pagi aku mengantarmu kembali pulang, berharap bahwa kau tidak akan mencurigaiku dan masalah ini segera berakhir."

Merasa kalau penjelasan Shinichi tidak sepenuhnya membuat hatinya puas, Kaito pun berjalan mendekat ke arah Shinichi. "Kau tidak bohong kan?" dia bertanya pelan dengan nada serius.

Sang detektif yang tidak ingin menyerah untuk tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut, menatap Kaito dengan pandangan menantang. "Untuk apa aku berbohong?"

Sang pesulap tak menjawab dan memperhatikan Shinichi dengan lekat. "..."

Risih dengan tatapan Kaito saat ini—dan sialnya malah mengingatkannya pada kejadian semalam di mana Kaito saat itu sedang mencumbuinya—Shinichi pun melirik angkuh pada Kaito—untuk menghilangkan rasa paniknya. "Kau sudah tahu alasannya bukan? Jadi sepertinya kau bisa pulang. Aku ingin melanjutkan membaca buku misteriku. Bisakah kau mengembalikannya padaku?" Shinichi mengulurkan tangannya pada Kaito untuk menagih buku.

Kaito menutup matanya sejenak lalu mendengus geli. "Kau tahu? Ekspresi berbohongmu itu buruk sekali lho! Kau tidak pantas menjadi seorang aktor,"

Mendengar kekehan Kaito, tentunya makin membuat Shinichi jengah. "Aku tidak bohong, sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari rumahku Mr. Thief!" sarkas sang detektif tajam disertai dengan delikan mautnya.

Melihat delikan Shinichi membuat Kaito ingin menjahilinya sebelum pulang. Lagipula sepertinya identitasnya telah aman. "Kau yang berbohong! Aku masih ingat kok!" Kaito menatap Shinichi lekat. Dalam hati ia tertawa sadis saat melihat muka Shinichi yang berubah _shock_. Ah, sepertinya melakukan hal layaknya kekasih cocok untuk dijadikan bahan kejahilan. "Kau juga ingat kan? Tentang aku yang menyerangmu, tentang aku yang mencium—"

— _duak!_

"OW! Sakit!" pekik Kaito seraya memegangi kakinya yang terkena tendangan maut sang detektif. Sang pesulap mengaduh pelan sembari mengangkat kakinya yang kesakitan. Ugh. Sepertinya bercanda pada sang detektif yang tengah marah bukanlah ide yang bagus.

"Berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak dan segera pergi dari sini!" bentakan Shinichi terdengar nyaring—membuat Kaito penasaran karena seingatnya sang detektif tidak pernah membentak dengan nada putus asa seperti itu.

"Huh?" ia melihat wajah Shinichi benar-benar merah layaknya tomat. Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, sang detektif langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangan—meski Kaito masih bisa melihat rona merah di telinganya. Eh? Padahal Kaito barusan hanya bercanda kan? Jangan-jangan—

—candaannya itu nyata?

"EEEH?!"

Kaito tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, dirinya tadi hanya bercanda. Mungkin Shinichi hanya menipunya dengan ber- _blushing_ ria?

Sepertinyanya tidak.

"O-oi, aku benar-benar melakukan—" manik _indigo_ -nya melebar ketika melihat bercak kemarahan di leher Shinichi. "Oh, maaf..." suara Kaito terdengar lirih—meski masih bisa didengar oleh sang detektif.

Rona merah di wajah Shinichi kini menghilang—meski masih terlihat samar—dan berganti dengan ekspresi serius dan terkesan sebal. "Tidak perlu minta maaf, kau saat itu hilang kendali. Jika kau ingin aku memaafkanmu. Pergilah dari sini dan jangan ganggu aku lagi." Ia berkata sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada.

Mendengarnya, Kaito protes. "Aku tidak mau! Aku akan bertanggung jawab!" jawabnya yakin. "Seorang _gentleman_ sepertiku tidak akan membiarkan seseorang terluka hanya gara-gara perbuatan konyolku!" Kaito berjalan mendekati sang detektif. Ia bertekad untuk memastikan bahwa perbuatan yang ia lakukan tidak berdampak buruk bagi Shinichi. Ia juga ingin melihat lagi wajah merona Shinichi yang terlihat sangat imut di matanya.

Shinichi menatap tajam Kaito sambil mundur beberapa langkah. "Tidak usah, lebih baik kita lupakan saja hal ini." titahnya dengan nada serius.

Kaito memandang Shinichi yang nampak malu-malu—meski dari luar tengah terlihat garang—memutuskan pilihan terbaik di antara mereka. "Tidak, aku akan menjadi pacarmu! Dengan begitu kau tidak perlu khawatir jika keperjakaanmu kuambil kan?" ia berkata diiringi dengan seringai lebar.

Mendapati seringai lebar yang dikeluarkan Kaito, Shinichi pun makin panik dan berniat untuk menentangnya sampai Kaito menyerah—meski ia tahu rasanya mustahil. "HA?! Kenapa jadi begitu!" protesnya tak setuju.

"Ohoho~ aku sudah menetapkannya, lagi pula ekspresi merona mu itu manis sekali~ rasanya ingin segera aku memakanmu~" godanya setengah bercanda. Kaito sendiri tidak tahu setan apa yang menghampirinya hingga ia memaksa Shinichi untuk mejadi pacarnya. Satu hal yang ia tahu, dia hanya tidak ingin melihat sosok Shinichi bersama orang lain.

Sebelum Shinichi membalas perkataan sang pesulap. Dengan cepat Kaito menarik lengan Shinichi dan mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang lembut dan manis.

"Jaa na~ Shin-chan~ nanti malam aku akan datang untuk mengajakmu kencan hehe~ sampai jumpa nanti malam~ jangan terlalu rindukan aku ya~" ingat Kaito kemudian segera menghilang di balik kepulan asap putih yang menyebar di seluruh ruangan.

"Whoa? Ha? HAAAH?!"

Shinichi hanya mematung dengan wajah shock.

Dan kencan awal mereka membuat keduanya mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing—meski Shinichi tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya membalas ciuman yang Kaito berikan— _tsundere_.

Akhirnya perasaan yang sedari dulu tenggelam dan tak bisa tersampaikan akibat berada di dalam kubu yang berbeda—kejahatan dan keadilan—pun tersampaikan berkat setangkai mawar yang tak sengaja dihirup oleh Kaito—membuat keduanya bertemu dan menjalani takdir mereka bersama.

.

.

.

Mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa Koizumi Akako telah berbohong pada mereka soal kutukan bunga mawar ungu.

Karena mawar ungu yang sebenarnya berkhasiat untuk menyatukan dua jiwa yang telah ditakdirkan bersama bila salah satu dari mereka menghirup aromanya.

Namun, jika Akako memberitahukan khasiat mawar itu dari awal tidak akan menyenangkan bukan?

Gadis itu tersenyum licik.

"Saa, sekarang siapa korban selanjutnya?"

* * *

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

* * *

Akhirnya setelah setengah tahun fict ini bisa update ==);

Mind to review?

.

.

.

 **きゅうしろう**


End file.
